


Not Nothing

by Solitae



Series: Not Nothing - The Series [1]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Spoilers, The Dragon Prince Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-18 17:02:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21581014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solitae/pseuds/Solitae
Summary: What exactly did it mean to hold hands in front of the Dragon Queen? So far Amaya and Janai had avoided any real discussion of their interest in each other, but maybe it was time to figure it out. Or maybe it was time for them to continue to dance around it.
Relationships: Amaya & Gren (The Dragon Prince), Amaya/Janai (The Dragon Prince)
Series: Not Nothing - The Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574716
Comments: 204
Kudos: 509





	1. Let's Fly

**Author's Note:**

> _These two have captured my imagination, and the tiny detail of Amaya still wearing her burned glove pushed me to start writing about them._
> 
> _I've made a few assumptions about how much sign language Janai can understand. Since they've been traveling alone together, I have assumed that she knows some simple practical phrases as well as finger-spelling. In general, I am trying to be mindful of the communication barriers there, but I also feel like Amaya tends to be good at making herself understood._
> 
> _Also, this was meant to be a one-off ficlet, but it got away from me. Rather than chasing the whole thing down the rabbit hole, I decided to post this first part, but there may be more to come! (Annnd it might be a touch steamier)_

The battle was won, the Dragon Queen was awake, and they finally had a chance to breathe. The happy chaos of relief swept them up, everyone catching up with everyone else. Callum had discovered he was a mage, which felt both strange and right. He was truly Sarai’s child. And Ezran. Ezran ...she wished her sister could see him. He tumbled with the tiny dragon, still able to take pure delight in that connection. 

Her focus on her nephews had allowed Janai space, but now Amaya began to wonder if it was too much. Or perhaps it was the raucous crowd or Gren’s cheerful attempts to make friends with the elf. More likely, it was her still-fresh grief. Janai had retreated into quiet as much as was possible on the crowded spire, and they had not spoken since she’d given in and held Amaya’s hand. 

When she asked Gren to keep an eye on the boys, he gave her a knowing look. 

_“Later,”_ she signed. _“I want to know everything.”_

_“So do I.”_

His cheeky grin made her snort, and she punched his shoulder before making her way out of the main cavern. Night had fallen while she was inside, but sleep felt days away. 

She found Janai grooming the mount they’d flown to the spire. The woman fumbled with the brush and jerked her head up at Amaya’s approach.

“Oh, it’s you.”

Amaya lifted an eyebrow. _“Do you want me to go?”_

Janai met her eyes for a heartbeat then shook her head. The general felt a smile curve her lips, but it faltered as they both studied each other for a moment. It had been years since Amaya felt that flutter in her stomach, and something in Janai’s expression said she was as unfamiliar and uncertain about it as well. 

_“Let’s fly,”_ Amaya offered. Whatever came next, it was unlikely to be made easier by someone disrupting them, and their journey to the boys had proved they could manage to communicate on their own.

The relief on Janai’s face confirmed her instinct, and they worked together to get the fire gryphon geared up. Amaya swung up behind Janai in the saddle. The woman stiffened when Amaya’s arms slid around her, but then they were off, lifting into the night air. 

Perhaps she had pushed too hard. Perhaps the glances exchanged in the heat of battle had merely been ...but as they turned away from the battlefield, she felt Janai sink slowly back against her. She let her arms tighten fractionally around Janai and was rewarded with a small press back against her chest.

With her arms devoted to keeping her from falling off, Amaya simply rested her chin on Janai’s shoulder. As Janai let out a long breath, Amaya found her resting almost fully back against her chest, her body heat seeping through Amaya’s armor, leaving the rest of her to feel chilled. She could not stop her hold from turning protective, and they simply flew like that for a time.

Janai eventually brought them down to land on the bank of a small lake. With some reluctance, Amaya slid off their mount then held out her hand to help Janai. The elf studied her hand for a moment before reaching out. Instead of taking it though, she brushed her finger over the hole burned into Amaya’s glove, just grazing her palm still raw from the burn. The contact sent a shiver down Amaya’s spine, and she looked up at her.

“I owe you a new pair of gloves.” 

Amaya blinked and shook her head. _“You owe me nothing.”_

A faint weary smile touched the corners of Janai’s lips, and she took Amaya’s hand, using it to swing down from the mount. When the elf kept hold of her hand instead of dropping it, Amaya closed her fingers around her hand in return. It felt ridiculous that simply holding the Janai’s hand sent warmth through Amaya’s whole body, but there it was.

Janai sunk down on a low flat rock, and Amaya sat down next to her. She found herself watching their hands together as Janai stared out over the lake. With a little squeeze, Janai let go of her hand and tapped Amaya’s shoulder to draw her gaze up to her face. In the dim light offered by the gryphon’s tail, the elf’s eyes seemed to glow. 

“So what happens now?” The question tumbled out so quickly that Amaya struggled to catch it, and they ended up staring at each other for a moment before Amaya worked it out.

She lifted one shoulder. _“Everyone is still working to-”_

Janai shaking her head cut her off. “No. I meant...” 

Amaya tilted her head at Janai’s hesitation, watching as the elf worked her lips. Finally, she just gestured between them. 

Heat rose in Amaya’s cheeks, and she couldn’t help grinning. She lidded her eyes and gave Janai a sly look. _“What do you WANT to happen now?”_

It was Janai’s turn to blush, and she ducked, looking out at the lake again. Wordlessly, she shifted closer, pressing her shoulder against Amaya’s. The warmth of her made Amaya sigh softly, and she returned the pressure, letting their silence hang for a few moments. 

_“There’s no hurry.”_ Amaya glanced up at Janai to make certain she was watching. As usual, she’d focused on Amaya’s hands the instant she lifted them. _“We held hands. We’re not betrothed.”_

Confusion crossed her face instead of the laugh Amaya was hoping for. “What is-” Janai copied the sign for betrothed, fumbling a little with it.

Amaya slowly finger-spelled it for her and watched her lips as she spelled it out.

“Be- oh! Betrothed!”

_“Not. NOT betrothed.”_ Amaya corrected quickly with a laugh. Janai, however, still wore a serious look, and Amaya settled as the elf searched her face. The familiar feeling that she had missed something crept down her spine, and she lifted a questioning eyebrow at Janai. _“We’re not. Right?”_

Janai quickly shook her head. “No, but ...”

Amaya narrowed her eyes. _“But?”_

“But holding hands for the Dragon Queen also doesn’t mean nothing either.” The way Janai’s brow creased spoke of real worry. 

Amaya slid her arm through the elf’s and squeezed it against her side. It was still hard to wrap her head around all that the Dragon Queen meant to the elves, but Janai was right. It was more than nothing, and the tension of not knowing held Janai rigid.

Amaya glanced up at the elf, her eyes sliding over the set of her jaw before she met Janai’s eyes. They way they glittered in the dim light made her breath catch, and she signed again, more slowly this time, without a hint of teasing. _“What do you want to happen now?”_

The moments that Janai studied her face stretched on, and the elf’s lips worked a little without forming words. Finally, she dipped her head forward, her eyes closing as she brought her forehead to rest on Amaya’s. 

Amaya’s eyes slipped closed too as she let out a shuddery breath. All the tension of the last weeks suddenly dissolved, and tears burned behind her eyelids. She could feel Janai’s breath hitching too. Her hand shot up to cradle Janai’s cheek, and the elf instantly leaned into the contact, pressing her cheek against Amaya’s ragged glove.

Janai’s hand sought hers, their fingers tangling together against the elf’s cheek. They rested there together. There was too much. Too much between them, too much behind each of them. They could find the words and signs later.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning, Janai is still unsure of the nature of her relationship with Amaya. A chance run-in with Gren helps her understand Amaya better, especially her history.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I'm experimenting with how to format the conversations best, but hopefully this is a little clearer about when a character is signing._

Janai woke with the sun at the Storm Spire. It took her a moment to place where she was, but the shoulder under her cheek was familiar. Amaya. For a moment, she rested her forehead against the general’s shoulder, and she felt Amaya’s arm around her tighten in her sleep. The gesture made her nearly want to stay resting against her, but the others would wake soon. 

The truth was that Janai had struggled with sleep since that day in Lux Aurea and calling Amaya her prisoner had meant no one asked questions about why she kept the general in her tent at night on the way to the Storm Spire. No one knew that it was Amaya who held her when the nightmares woke her, or that it was the human’s hand on her wrist or back that let her fall asleep in the first place.

On the Storm Spire, however, the reasoning would not work, not after they had fought together on the same side. Half of the dignitaries remaining were human, and the two of them had stood as equals before the Dragon Queen. 

Their excursion last night had brought them back late enough that they had discovered nearly everyone already asleep on the floor of the main cavern. Janai wondered if Amaya had planned it that way. Planned or not, it had meant they had simply settled down next to each other with no scrutiny or questions. It also meant when the nightmares began to rise, Amaya wound her arms around her and held her until they subsided. 

What she would do when they had to part, she could not begin to imagine. The thought made her press tighter against the general, and she felt Amaya stir. When she looked up, the human was studying her with sleepy concern. Her fingertips grazed Janai’s cheek, and Janai found herself pressing her cheek into her hand once again.The urge to tip her head to press her lips to Amaya’s palm rose, but they were too exposed and Janai too uncertain if it would be welcome. 

She just gave the woman a warm smile mostly with her eyes and mouthed “Sleep.” When the general nodded and let her eyes slowly close, Janai slipped free. Before she could catch herself, she’d reached over and brushed back a lock of hair that had fallen into Amaya’s face.. The smirk that rose on the woman’s lips made Janai’s cheeks heat, and she quickly grabbed her outer gear wrapped in her cloak and escaped the main cavern. 

Apparently she was not the first to wake. The red-headed human who had tried to befriend her the day before was already out there, watching the sun peek over the horizon when Janai stepped out on the outer ridge. 

He glanced back then turned quickly to offer her a small bow. “Golden Knight.”

“Commander Gren, was it?” She inclined her head. “Please do not let me disturb you.”

His eyes followed her though as she spread out her cloak and began organizing her gear. “I could help, if you wish,” he offered softly. Janai blinked and glanced up at him. “I began my career as General Amaya’s squire.” 

Well that certainly made their relationship a good deal clearer. With a small smile, she beckoned the young man over. “I would welcome the help then, although my armor is likely unfamiliar to you.”

He shrugged as he moved over to help. “It usually works by the same general principles.”

Janai actually chuckled. “True enough.”

The young commander proved deft and professional as he helped her into her armor, checking in with her on the tension of the straps and arranging even her cloak with precision. As he finished securing her bracers, she studied him. “Is that how you became her interpreter?”

A shadow of the pain she had seen in the general’s face a few times crossed this Gren’s as he let out a heavy breath. “Yes and no.” He gestured for her to sit as he picked up her boots, and she settled on one of the steps at the base of the stairs leading to the pinnacle. “Before Queen Sarai died, she did not need a personal interpreter as much, but she had several interpreters with the military. But after that...”

He trailed off, and she could see memories playing in his mind. 

“Why was the Queen her interpreter?” That seemed a strange role for a queen to take. 

Gren shook himself out of his thoughts and finished securing her boots, but she still heard the ghost of past grief in his voice. “She was the general’s elder sister. They were very close.” 

The step beneath her seemed to shift, and she was grateful she was sitting. “Oh.” With all that was happening, she had not had time to consider how  _ Aunt _ Amaya was related to the little king. 

Neither of them seemed to know what to say for a moment, and Janai found herself thinking of the look on the general’s face when she saved her from flinging herself pointlessly at the Dark Mage. Grief threatened to choke her, but she pushed it away as she let out a long slow breath. 

Finally, pieces began to come together for Janai, and she managed to find words again. “That is the death they blamed on the Dragon King.” A chill stole down her spine despite the sun. “And the Dark Mage we just fought had some role in it.” It was not a question. She recalled all too easily the general’s immediate (and correct) reaction to his arrival in Lux Aurea.

His eyes shot up to her face, and she saw deeply buried fury beneath his careful exterior. “The general always thought so, yes, but King Harrow believed his account and kept him close. He was ...useful to the King. And then when King Harrow died...” Disgust crept into his usually even tone, and he paused, frowning at himself. 

Anger flared in Janai. How many people might have been spared if their king, the general’s brother-in-law, had listened to the general and the commander? One of Amaya’s greatest strengths was her ability to assess a threat. One skirmish with her and Janai had known that. 

Gren shook his head quickly. “My apologies, I did not mean to-” 

Janai held up her hand to cut him off. “You have nothing to apologize for, and someday I need to hear the whole story. I knew none of this. Which brings me to a request.” She hesitated, but his quick nod made her press on. “I wonder if you would be willing to help me learn more Katolis sign language.” It was only sensible if they were all to work together.

Gren’s face lit up so fast that she wondered why she had been uncertain at all. “Absolutely! How much do you know? You obviously know some.”

“I can understand a handful of phrases that one of our linguists taught me and a few that I have learned from General Amaya, but I want to be able to produce the signs as well.” 

Her request seemed to have swept his anger and grief away, and he settled more comfortably in front of her. “I suppose there must be some challenges since it is designed for five-fingered hands, but we can certainly adapt. And we should include the general in your lessons when possible, but for the moment, why don’t we see what you already know?”

Set her in front of a charging army and Janai would never flinch, but the prospect of attempting the unfamiliar signs made her suddenly self-conscious. The only sign that would come to mind was the one for  _ betrothed _ that Amaya had taught her the night before. Absolutely not. Or worse yet,  _ cute.  _ No. The commander was already assuming their level of intimacy, and either of those would make it much worse. 

She fumbled for a moment more before lifting her hands to face each other. With her first two fingers extended on both hands, she drew her last finger to press against the tip of her thumb, then shook both hands briskly forward. 

“Hurry?” Gren chuckled. “Yes, you would have seen that one a lot. May I?” He gestured at her hands, and she nodded. As he repositioned them slightly lower, he continued. “The face is part of it too. Watch.”

He signed it slowly a few times, and Janai copied. Matching his expression proved more of a challenge than the gesture. A lifetime of lessons on how to school her face into cool distance was not easily undone, but apparently she met his approval because he began to move on to other signs. 

Janai was concentrating so hard on the lesson that she did not hear footsteps approaching from inside, and she blinked when Gren stood suddenly and turned around. Her eyes lifted to find the general behind him with an amused expression. 

Janai rose quickly. Despite feeling her cheeks heat, she lifted her chin and signed.  _ "Good morning, Amaya.” _

Amaya jerked her head back and looked between them, a delighted grin spreading over her lips. She signed something quickly that Janai could not catch, but her smirk was unmissable. Gren’s eyes widened and he coughed before he managed to translate.  _ "I’m not surprised you’re good with your hands.” _

Janai blinked. “Of course I’m good with my hands!” The general had seen her fight often enough to know that!

Gren’s face had gone the same shade as his hair, and Amaya’s shoulders shook with her laugh. Janai looked between them bewildered. Gren just shook his head and mumbled something about finding them breakfast. He signed quickly to Amaya, then made his escape without making eye contact with either of them.

Janai stared at Amaya whose eyes were still bright with laughter. When she shook her head in confusion, the general just grinned and took a step closer with a sly wink.  _ "I’ll explain it to you later.” _


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amaya, as always, watches out for Janai and steps in to protect her. Janai eventually demands to know what all this talk about hands was earlier. What else can Amaya do but explain?

Much of the morning was occupied by catching the Dragon Queen up with the happenings of the last few weeks, and Amaya opted to sit in on the conversations with Gren interpreting next to her. She might be able to read human and elf lips well enough, but dragon lips were something else altogether. 

Between her time in the Breach and her imprisonment in Lux Aurea, she had missed so much, and she was only now starting to understand the full extent of Viren’s betrayal. She alternated between regret that she had returned to the Breach, aware that he had manipulated her, and knowing that if she had not been at the Breach, Janai and the Sunfire elves would have invaded. 

It was such a strange thought now that they had fought side-by-side. Amaya glanced at Janai next to her, and the elf caught her. When she lifted a questioning eyebrow, Amaya just shook her head and offered her hand. Janai narrowed her eyes playfully before winding her fingers through Amaya’s. 

Amaya gave her a smug look as she squeezed her hand, and the elf’s lips twitched. Soon, though, the Dragon Queen wanted an accounting of the events in Lux Aurea, and she felt Janai stiffen next to her. A quick glance at her told Amaya that she was not ready to relay this story in front of so many, and she stood quickly, gesturing for Janai to stay seated.

After the Skywing elf made introductions and explained Gren to the Dragon Queen, the general gave a detailed accounting of the events. When the Dragon Queen focused on the death of the Sunfire Queen and the details of the strange light being she had seen up on the forge, Amaya caught what she thought might be anger or perhaps fear in the huge reptilian face. There was sorrow too for the damage done to the Sunfire elves and the SunForge, and the great dragon pledged to help them recover. 

Once she stepped back, she realized that sometime during the discussion, Janai had left the cavern. Gren followed her into the outer room, but she shook her head.  _ “Go back. Tell me what I missed later.” _

Worry creased his face, so she squeezed his hand.  _ “I’m okay, but I don’t think Janai is. The queen was her sister.”  _

A look passed between them and hung for a moment before Gren nodded.  _ “Let me know if either of you need anything.” _

_ “I will.” _

As she turned to leave, Gren pressed a clean handkerchief into her hand. She looked down at it then up at him as she tucked it away. He met her eyes with a crooked grin.  _ “You never remember to carry one.” _

She laughed and hugged him quickly. It was good to be back with him, good to be back in the company of the only person who had always had a handkerchief ready for her after Sarai’s death when she refused to carry one. She squeezed his arm and let him go, urging him back toward the dragon’s lair before slipping outside.

When Janai wasn’t out by the bridge, Amaya looked around. Had she gone back to her camp already? 

A glint of gold up on the pinnacle caught her eye. Ahh. 

Amaya made her way up, and she found Janai standing on the edge, staring out at nothing in particular. Janai turned at the sound of her boots, quickly wiping at her eyes until she saw it was her.

_ “Thank you” _ The sign was shaky and uncertain, but Janai’s eyes said it for her. 

Amaya gave her a gentle smile as she nodded. With a questioning tilt of her head, she opened her arms for Janai. The elf’s hands balled into fists and her lips twisted, every line in her body taut with her effort to hold herself together. She shook her head quickly at Amaya and wound herself tighter, pacing a few steps across and back. 

It was a familiar struggle, one Amaya remembered all too well. All she could do was give Janai a safe place to break if she would accept it. 

On her second approach, she let herself meet Amaya’s eyes. Amaya took the opportunity, softening her expression as she held her hands out for the elf. Janai hesitated, looking from her hands to her face. Amaya gave her a slow nod, holding her eyes while her hands stayed outstretched. 

The instant Janai finally took them, her shoulders shook and a few tears slipped down her cheeks. Amaya tugged on her, and Janai simply fell into her arms, burying her face in her shoulder. 

Amaya could feel Janai’s sobs vibrating through her armor as she wrapped her up tightly. Janai gripped her back, clinging to Amaya as her grief crashed over her, and all Amaya could do was hold her and shift to keep an eye on the stairs. No one would interrupt Janai’s mourning. 

Amaya cradled her head against her shoulder, careful of her horns, and rocked her slowly, letting her tears take as long as they needed. Janai was still shaking with sobs when Amaya felt her mouth moving, so Amaya dragged them both over to sit sheltered by the rock formation on the side.

She untangled enough to try to see Janai’s lips but kept one arm tight around her. Janai’s sobs still shook her hard enough that reading her lips was difficult, but finally Amaya caught some of it.  “I failed,” she choked out. “I - I was supposed to protect-” Her lips kept moving, but they shook so hard that Amaya only understood another word or two.

Labored breathing overtook her jumbled words, and Amaya pressed her palm to Janai’s chest, willing the elf to meet her eyes. With her gaze locked on Janai, Amaya let out a long exaggerated breath. Janai shakily followed her lead, and Amaya nodded encouragement with her hand still heavy on Janai’s chest. A few breaths later, Janai calmed enough to breathe on her own. 

When Janai sunk against her shoulder and tried to wipe away the tears, Amaya pulled the handkerchief out of her pocket. With a sympathetic twist of her lips, she offered it to Janai. Her fingers slowly wrapped around it, and Amaya cradled her close as Janai dried her face and let out a long shuddery breath.

For a few moments, they simply rested there, Janai twisting the handkerchief in her hands, her eyes closed. Amaya slowly rubbed her arm, squeezing her against her side. 

Eventually, Janai looked up at her, searching her face. Amaya knew her own old pain was in her eyes, and she just nodded. 

“I can’t talk about this right now,” Janai finally managed, her long lashes still damp. “I can’t.” 

_ “I understand” _ And she did. It had taken her months to be able to talk about Sarai, and longer still to forgive herself.  _ “Whenever you want though.” _

Surprise crept over Janai’s face, but it softened into weary acceptance. “All right.” 

The elf curled into her side, winding both arms around hers. Idly, she toyed with Amaya’s burnt glove, picking at the edges. After a few minutes, she glanced up at Amaya. “What did you mean earlier? About hands?”

Amaya startled. This seemed like a very bad time to have that conversation. Probably. She bit her bottom lip as she untangled her hand from Janai’s hold.  _ “Now? Are you sure?” _

Janai sat up and lifted an eyebrow at her, her hesitation doing more to intrigue the elf than to convince her to delay. “Yes.” She backed it up with a sign and her eyes wide for emphasis. Clearly Gren’s lessons were already working. “Distract me.” 

Amaya gave her a wicked grin.  _ “Just remember, you asked.” _

Janai scowled at her. “If you don’t want to tell me-”

Amaya lifted her hands and shook her head quickly.  _ “No, I said I would.”  _ It certainly would distract Janai.

She held Janai’s eyes for a moment, her lips curving into a slightly wolfish grin as she dropped one hand. Janai’s eyes followed it as Amaya brought it to her own knee and started to slowly trail her fingers up the inside of her thigh.

Confusion still held on the elf’s face, and Amaya began to wonder just how high her fingers would have to go for Janai to understand. When her eyes darted to Amaya’s face again, the general gave her a sharp smirk, and the elf looked back down at her fingers, watching as they played in a light circle high on the inside of Amaya’s thigh. 

“Oh!” Janai stared at her, wide-eyed. “I ...OH” 

The astonishment on Janai’s face made her laugh. Was she really so surprised?.  _ “There you go.”  _

Janai stared hard at Amaya. The clarification had clearly warmed her cheeks, but she retreated behind her cool mask of royalty long enough that Amaya began to wonder if she had gone too far. The mask slowly slipped away, and uncertainty took its place. “Do you really think about that?” Janai hesitantly lifted her eyes to meet Amaya’s. “About me, I mean.”

Amaya turned to face her fully, the humor in her expression softening to warmth. Her eyes drank in Janai’s now-familiar face. Her quick sharp nod stunned Janai into silence, and her eyes tried to bore into Amaya’s.

Amaya let the heat she felt for the woman rise in her expression. She met her scrutiny with heavy-lidded eyes, her lips parting and her body canting toward her. Janai’s eyes widened as her breathing visibly hitched. “Oh.”

Still holding her gaze, Amaya reached out. The instant her fingers grazed Janai’s jaw, the woman leaned into them. A small pleased smile curved Amaya’s lips, and her eyes followed the lines of Janai’s paint to linger on her lips. Her breath quickened as she studied them, wondering how they might feel. 

She lifted her eyes to Janai’s again and saw her own heat mirrored there. Amaya’s breath caught as she dared to brush her thumb over Janai’s lower lip. The elf shivered and gripped her side. 

Time seemed to slow as she watched Janai’s lips move. “Amaya.”

Janai pulled on her side, and Amaya let herself curl forward. Slowly, gently, she lifted Janai’s chin, drinking in the way her eyes lidded and her body softened. The complete lack of hesitation delighted Amaya, and she tipped her head forward. Keeping it slow, giving Janai every chance to stop her or pull back, Amaya grazed her lips over Janai’s. 

It sent a sharp shudder through Amaya, one that only deepened when she felt Janai gasp against her lips. The elf wound her long fingers in Amaya’s hair, and Amaya sunk into the kiss, pressing herself against Janai. Heat from her lips and her arms enveloped Amaya, and for a long moment, Janai was all that existed.

Her hand slipped down Janai’s neck, and she found herself wondering what her skin would feel like under her bare fingertips. Images of her hands exploring Janai rose in her mind. They were still lingering there when Janai broke from the kiss to stare at her. Amaya struggled to catch her breath, and she shivered as Janai ran her hand down her chest.

It was difficult to concentrate when Janai’s lips started to move, but she thought she caught most of it. Still, that pleased smile was incredibly distracting. “I thought you might have just been being kind.” It was a whisper, Amaya could tell, entranced by the soft movements of her lips.

Amaya shook her head slowly as she lifted her eyes to meet Janai’s again. Reluctantly, she let go of Janai but everything still shone in her face.  _ “No." _ It was absolutely more than that. _ "I understand you.” _

Unshed tears sprang into Janai’s eyes, and she curled into Amaya, pressing her forehead to hers. Wordlessly, she nodded against her. Amaya wrapped her up in her arms and cradled her close.

When Janai tipped her head and let her lips linger on Amaya’s again, Amaya swore she felt it all the way down to her toes. Part of her mind whispered that this might be more than just a distraction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Originally, this is about as far as I planned to write with these two, but I really love them, so there probably will be another chapter or two. Maybe a linked explicit scene. I haven't decided yet, so let me know what you'd like to see._


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janai and Amaya bring help back to Lux Aurea, and Janai struggles with the pressure of being back in the city and her upcoming coronation. Amaya is, of course, helpful (and distracting).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _This chapter marks a shift in the story toward including a little more plot. It’ll still mainly focus on Amaya and Janai, but I want to start exploring how they develop a relationship while balancing their responsibilities and including their other loved ones._
> 
> _Right now I have a plot loosely outlined that takes us through Janai's coronation, so I'm hoping to write another three chapters (plus at least one or two linked explicit scenes). Enjoy!_

Janai was a little undone by the kindness of the Dragon Queen and the two young human rulers. After she returned from her ...conversation with Amaya, they had all insisted on aiding the Sunfire elves, and the Dragon Queen wished to see the damage to the Sunforge for herself. 

This was how she found herself approaching Lux Aurea from above on the back of her gryphon accompanied by the Dragon Queen, the Dragon Prince, several other smaller dragons, a Moonshadow Assassin turned Dragon Guard, several of her own officers, and six humans. Even in her most outlandish childhood fantasies, she never would have imagined this entourage.

It did little to dull the ache in her chest when Lux Aurea came into view though. The damaged Sunforge pulsed like an infected wound above the royal ring, wrapping it in darkness despite the late afternoon sun. Amaya’s arms held her tight, and she felt her cheek press reassuringly against her shoulder. The gesture reminded her to breathe. Somehow her “prisoner” had turned into a ray of light for her, and she found herself clinging to Amaya’s simple statement with her damaged city and her coronation looming.  _ “I understand you.” _

Janai could only hope it stayed that way, but she could not dwell on it for long because the whole group had reached the edge of Lux Aurea. She gestured toward the fortress on the outer wall that was their destination, and the Dragon Queen made her descent first, landing in the meadow near it. 

They had been seen, of course, by anyone in Lux Aurea who bothered to look up, and by the time Janai landed with Amaya, half the population of Lux Aurea seemed to have gathered. 

The great dragon crouched to let Rayla slide off her back, and it took the crowd a moment to realize what the young Moonshadow elf was holding.  _ Who  _ she was holding. Zym yipped at the gathered crowd and a gasp rolled through them. 

Soft cries of disbelief rose, and Janai saw so many of her proud people weeping openly at the sight of the Dragon Prince. As for the little dragonling himself, he curled into Rayla, hiding from the crowd while Ezran reached up to pat his back. Callum hovered protectively around all of them. She could not help smiling softly. 

The Dragon Queen rumbled, and the crowd obediently quieted. Janai scarcely heard anyone breathing, and she glanced at Amaya and Gren next to her. Amaya seemed simply to be taking it in while Gren’s attention was on the Dragon Queen. 

Her voice spilled over the crowd, and Janai could feel it in her chest. 

“My baby lives. My love, my child. And these humans and this elf brought him back to me.” 

The dragon paused, swinging her head around to study the crowd. “And it was your brave people, the Sunfire elves, joined together with these courageous humans who TRIUMPHED over the Dark Mage that killed my Avizandum, the same mage who darkened your Sunforge.” Janai could feel the entire crowd holding their breath. It was not often that the reigning dragons chose to address such a group directly.

Sorrow crept into her low voice. “I weep for you as I weep for my beloved as I weep for all who were lost in this conflict, such as your Queen Khessa. But I swear to you that I will help you rebuild and I return to you your Golden Knight who fought valiantly on my behalf!”

Janai quickly stepped forward with her officers and bowed deeply to her people, crossing her arms in front of her head. Their cheers washed over her, and somehow in that moment, it was the first time she felt the weight of all they had accomplished. Of all that had changed in the course of a few days. She still could not fully grasp it, and she longed to reach out for Amaya, to feel her grounding presence.

Another rumble shook her from her thoughts as the Dragon Queen released the crowd. 

It took them some time to make it inside, leaving Rayla and Callum with the dragons, but soon they were climbing the steps to Janai’s tower quarters in the fortress. She had been based here when she was not at the palace.

“It will be fine. I assure you it will be fine.” Janai’s nerves were beginning to wear thin as the steward asked for at least the third time if she wished for him to find better accommodations for her guests. 

“I was the one who ordered the evacuation of the royal ring to the fortresses. I know they are full. I am happy to share my quarters with my guests.” At least she did not have to come up with another excuse to keep Amaya nearby, and her private suite was large enough to house all of them.

Truly, she just wanted to get to said quarters and take a moment to breathe. “Perhaps you could have a meal sent up.” The children would need to eat even if she did not feel hungry, and it would give the man something to do rather than wring his hands at her. 

The palpable shift in his behavior toward her grated. She had known the steward for five years, and he had always been respectful of her but never groveling. “Also please have a message sent to the council, I will meet with them tomorrow morning. Two hours past sunrise.” He quickly agreed, promising both would be done with all haste. 

As he left, her attention moved back to her guests as they all climbed the stairs. Ezran was ahead of them, bounding up with Bait to look out the windows while Soren followed close behind them. The little human queen walked at Janai’s side, observing everything in silence and not in the least overawed by the unfamiliar setting. Janai found herself admiring the unflappable girl. Meanwhile, Amaya and Gren hung back a few steps, looking stern and official which Janai admittedly found ridiculous. Wise, but ridiculous. 

They made it to her quarters without further interruption, and the arrival of the food as they settled in provided a welcome distraction. While the others ate in her sitting room, she caught Amaya’s eye and jerked her head toward her bedroom in the back. 

Janai slipped away and flopped on her back on her bed. Her eyes burned with exhaustion and emotion, and another moment surrounded by people would make her snap. More annoying was the fact that she felt unsettled by Amaya’s lack of contact since they arrived. They had  _ agreed _ to that in public for now. Amaya was simply keeping her end of the bargain. 

She also was only a few moments behind Janai. The woman made her way in with an overloaded plate of food and closed the door quietly behind her. Janai’s limbs felt too heavy to lift, so she simply watched Amaya move through the room as if she belonged there. She laid the plate of food on the bedside table next to the water basin and looked over at Janai. Her eyes were so soft and full of understanding that tears sprang to Janai’s. 

With a frustrated sound, Janai scrubbed at her eyes, the motion pushing her headpiece half off. Would she ever stop crying? She had cried more times in the last four days than she could recall crying in her lifetime. And the Dragon Queen’s speech had pushed it all to the surface again.

Gentle hands removed her headpiece entirely, and she felt the bed shift under Amaya’s weight as she sat down next to her. The sensation of wet cloth on her cheek made her lift her hand from her eyes. Amaya gave her a crooked smile as she gently wiped the dust and tears off her face. She paused to explain.  _ “It helps a little.”  _

Janai had to admit that it did, and she simply nodded and closed her eyes. The weight of the damp cloth came to rest across her eyes, pressing her down into the bed. The soft brush of Amaya’s lips over her brow melted away that unsettled feeling, and her hand sought out the general’s. There was a comfortable ease already with the way Amaya’s fingers wound with hers, and the firm pressure of her grip made Janai’s breathing settle.

With her free hand, she reached up and caught Amaya’s jaw. It only took a little nudge to guide her toward Janai’s lips, and she swore she could feel the woman smirking before she dipped her head and gave Janai a slow soft kiss. Amaya had this way of lingering on her lips that made Janai feel as though she never wanted to stop, and the thoughts that filled her mind were most definitely not about the coronation or Lux Aurea. 

A small regretful sound slipped from her when Amaya gently broke the kiss. With a sigh, Janai pushed up the cloth to look at her. 

_ “When did you eat last?”  _

Food. She was sure Amaya meant food, but she could not resist giving her a wicked grin and raking her eyes over her. 

Amaya laughed.  _ “That long?” _

Janai lifted an eyebrow at her. “And I’m starving.” 

The shiver that rolled through Amaya was delightful to watch, and Janai saw the same heat flash through her eyes that she had seen the day before. If there were not children on the other side of the door, the original topic of conversation might have been entirely forgotten.

Amaya gave herself a sharp shake and pointed at the plate.  _ “Food. Eat FOOD.”  _

Janai giggled and dragged herself up to sit back against her pillows. “If you insist, but you should eat food too.” 

Amaya gave the plate of food a dubious look, and Janai rolled her eyes. “None of it is that strange, is it? Here, what about this?” Janai offered her a simple roll. “You have bread, do you not?”

The roll passed Amaya’s sniff test, and the two ate quickly, pausing only for Janai to explain certain foods to Amaya. Despite her reluctance, Amaya tried almost everything after Janai ate a bite of it, except the soft cheese which she apparently thought smelled like feet.

Food in her belly did make everything else seem a little more bearable even if she did feel like she could sleep for the next month. Once she finished her food, she slumped against Amaya’s side, and the woman squeezed her close.

_ “Sleep?” _

Sleep sounded amazing, especially in a bed, but Janai shook her head quickly. “Not yet.” 

Amaya tilted her head.  _ “Why not?” _

Janai could see her readying arguments for reasons she might protest sleep, but there truly were tasks she needed to accomplish first, specifically making sure her human guests were clean and comfortable. It would not hurt for them to appear presentable if she was to convince her people of this new alliance. 

With a sigh, she turned more toward Amaya, glancing up at her before she traced her fingers over the cut her blade had left in the woman’s armor. “I want to arrange to get your armor cleaned and mended.” It seemed like several lifetimes ago that she had done that damage. Her fingers lingered on the clean slice, and she felt Amaya’s eyes on her hand for a moment before she turned to watch her lips again. 

Janai lifted her gaze with an impish curl of her lips. “And you are filthy.”

The glint in Amaya’s eyes sent a shiver through her. That kiss on top of the Storm Spire had opened up whatever this thing was between them, and neither of them seemed quite able to contain it now. 

Before her thoughts could move any further, Amaya’s arm wound tight around her waist, and she found herself hungrily meeting the crush of her lips. Janai’s fingers tangled in her hair, her whole body thrumming with the feel of Amaya’s growl. Her kiss, all teeth and tongue, held a promise that Amaya would show her just how filthy she could be.

That kiss threatened to overcome her good sense, and she trembled as she broke it, her hand pressing firmly against Amaya’s breastplate. “Soon,” she whispered. Amaya held her eyes for a long moment while they both struggled to catch their breath. By the Sun, this lack of privacy was not fair. 

Amaya touched her cheek as she nodded, her expression softening in a way that made Janai just want to curl into her.  _ “Clean up for everyone?”  _

Right. That was what they had been talking about. 

Janai let out a long breath and nodded slowly. “I’ll go talk to the steward. You should have everything laundered. I don’t know if we have any clothes to fit you. Or Soren or Gren. But we’ll find something.” Amaya nodded and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze

The children would be easier, and she would make a point to have the steward check on Rayla and Callum. She was sure the young Moonshadow elf would appreciate a chance for both of them to bathe and have their clothing cleaned.

Reluctantly she untangled herself from Amaya, and they helped each other up. A thought occurred to her as she straightened. A very pleasant thought.

“If you like, we could bathe late after everyone else.” She attempted to keep her stance casual, but Amaya’s smirk told her she had failed. “The bathhouse here is isolated.

_ “Good plan.”  _ Amaya winked and flicked her eyes over her.  _ “Could take a long time.” _

Janai felt her eyes widen and her cheeks heat. All she could do was stare after Amaya as she sauntered out to the sitting room. So much for sleep tonight. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gren tries to find out more about what's going on with Amaya and Janai, and Amaya shares with him what happened to her in Lux Aurea, including the lost three days after her judgment. Later, Amaya takes Janai up on the offer to spend an evening in the bathhouse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _This is a loooooong chapter. I usually try to keep them under 2000 words, but Gren and Amaya had a lot to say!_
> 
> _The other unusual thing about this chapter is that I do recount some of the events from the show. I kept thinking about how difficult Amaya's judgment must have been from her perspective, and I wanted to look at that._
> 
> _As promised, since this is the bathhouse chapter, there's an explicit full version of the bathhouse scene linked at the end_
> 
> _Enjoy!_

Once Soren left to escort Ezran and Aanya to the baths and Janai went to organize their armor repair, Amaya wandered out to the balcony with Gren. The fresh clothes felt weird, and she tugged at her tunic. The only thing they had found to fit across her shoulders had been a sleeveless tunic in bright red.

Gren leaned back against the railing while she looked up at the night sky. When she glanced at Gren, he grinned at her, eyes twinkling. _“So, what’s happening there?”_

 _“There?”_ Amaya suspected she knew what he was asking, but gave him an innocent look anyway.

His snort made her laugh. _“Yes, there. With Janai.”_ She grinned a little. _“You two keep disappearing.”_

The night breeze cooled her heating cheeks, and Amaya shook her head, taking a moment to study the dragons down in the meadow below before she turned toward him. _“I’m not sure yet.”_

 _“But there’s something going on, right?”_ Gren’s expression was far too gleeful, and she shot him a mock glare.

The memories of those few kisses still blazed in her mind, and she closed her eyes for a moment. As she drew a deep breath, she opened them and met his impish look. _“Something. We kissed.”_

_“And you like her. A lot.”_

Despite the night air, her cheeks still felt hot, and she moved over to rest back on the railing next to Gren. He pressed his shoulder against hers. It was hardly the first time he’d seen her involved with someone, but usually he saw her relationships from start to finish. It was strange that he had missed the beginning of this one. 

Amaya’s lips twisted as she glanced at him. _“I do. And I understand her. We’re alike.”_

_“Does she understand you?”_

It took her a moment to weigh the thought. _“Me? She’s starting to.”_ Her fingers flexed as she tried to find the words. _“But the boys? You? Katolis? Not yet.”_

_“Does she need to understand all of that?”_

_“Only if it’s serious.”_

_“Is it?”_

Amaya shrugged. _“Dunno.”_

Gren gave her a look.

_“What? A week ago I was telling her to shove her sword up her ass, and an hour ago, I was kissing her.”_

_“You didn’t-”_

Amaya bared her teeth. _“Of course I did.”_

Gren shook his head. _“That poor interpreter.”_

 _“I was pissed off. They had me in a ring of fire. Kept my hands bound behind my back most of the time.”_ She tried to stop the shudder that threatened, but Gren caught the hitch in her movement. The worry in his eyes made her shoulders hunch. She had been trying not to think too hard about her capture. 

There were a thousand questions on Gren’s face. Amaya just leaned into him for a moment. Concern crept into his expression as he looked down at her, and he quickly reached over to close the balcony door. 

_“Talk to me? What happened?”_

Amaya clenched her hands to try to stop them from trembling, but they were still unsteady. _“Janai took me in front of the Queen to be judged-”_

 _“Janai did?!”_

_“Just let me get through this.”_ If he kept asking for explanations, Amaya was never going to get it out. And she needed too, she could feel it bubbling in her mind. _“I ...might have spit at the Queen.”_

Gren grimaced but did not interrupt. 

_“So she told Janai to dispose of me, but I was too far away to see what else she said, and Janai and Kazi were behind me. Then, their mage was shining the staff in my face.”_ Her hands shook harder, but she pushed on. If she stopped now, she’d never get started again. And if she looked at Gren, she might lose her composure. 

_“It was like looking directly into the sun. I thought ...I thought they were trying to use it to ...”_ Amaya shook her head quickly and kept going before Gren could jump in. _“I tried to look away, but Janai ran forward and got close enough that I could see her lips. And she told me to look into the light if I wanted to live. And I did. I wanted to be with you and Callum and Ezran and back home, and I couldn’t give up. But...”_

Her hands were shaking almost too hard to sign. Amaya clenched her jaw hard, still not looking at Gren. _“I felt it blind me. And I was sure I was stuck here alone. Blind. Deaf. With people that hated me.”_

There was just an instant after she let her hands fall before Gren wrapped her up in a tight hug, and it wasn’t until she buried her face in his shoulder and felt the damp fabric that Amaya realized she was crying. Her body shook so hard she thought she might break apart, but Gren just held her and pressed his cheek to her hair. 

All the terror she’d felt washed over her, the memory of her sight going and her legs giving out, of her consciousness fading in such a dangerous place, but this time her fists clenched the back of Gren’s tunic and she was not alone. 

Safety and protectiveness poured from Gren as he held her, unwavering, his hands warm on her back, and she found her way through the fear. When she finally looked up, Gren’s face was streaked with tears. 

Amaya touched his cheek and shook her head as she shifted back a little. _“Not you too.”_

He sniffled and gave a laugh that she could feel was half-hearted. _“I was so worried you were dead that I never thought about ...”_

 _“It’s okay. I’m okay. I really am.”_ Even though her eyes were still damp, she held his gaze, willing him to believe her. _“It got better after that.”_

It took Gren a moment and a few deep breaths to settle, but he finally nodded. When she patted his chest, he let her go, still looking unconvinced. With a sigh, he felt at where his pockets would normally be. _“Even my handkerchief got sent to be cleaned.”_

A little laugh broke from her. _“I’m fine!”_

Gren squinted at her, then quickly ducked inside. Apparently she was getting a handkerchief whether she wanted one or not. A few moments later, he returned with a glass of water and the same cloth she’d used on Janai’s face earlier, freshly wetted and rung out for her. The poor cloth was getting a workout. 

_“Thanks.”_ Amaya accepted both with a crooked smile, knowing better than to try to convince Gren otherwise when he was in care-taking mode. As much as it helped her, it also relieved his nerves.

She sunk down to sit on the floor of the balcony, feeling easier with the low walls completely surrounding them. The cool cloth felt good as she cleaned her face, and she took a moment to breathe and sip her water.

Gren settled down facing her, his legs folded tailor-style, his knees brushing hers. _“So it got better?”_

_“Once I realized my eyes would recover, yeah. Kazi made sure I understood that when I woke up.”_

_“Touch signing?”_

Amaya nodded quickly. _“They hid me away in Janai’s dressing room to recover, and I spent most of the time sleeping.”_

_“Not back to the ring of fire?”_

_“Not at first. That came later when Janai’s sister told her she was taking SUCH good care of her pet.”_ Janai had come into the room absolutely furious and told Kazi to remind Amaya that she was a prisoner, and Amaya had been completely baffled by her sudden change in mood.

_“What?!”_

_“It goes back to everything I missed. Kazi told me the whole thing later. Apparently the queen called me worthless and told Janai to get rid of me, and Janai defended me in front of the whole court.”_

Gren blinked. _“That’s ...What did she say?’”_

_“That I wasn’t worthless. That I had treated her with warrior’s honor, and that they should give me the same.”_

_“Treated her with warrior’s honor?”_ Poor Gren usually knew things as soon as they happened to her, and it felt so strange that he needed more details from her. Not that Amaya minded providing them to him.

 _“Oh, I forgot you didn’t know.”_ Amaya shot him an apologetic look. _“She got knocked off the ledge when our charges blew, and I found her hanging there. So I helped her up. Of course, then her people captured me, but better than them killing me.”_

 _“A tactical choice then, hmm?”_ There was a touch of teasing in Gren’s face.

Amaya lifted one shoulder. _“The choice Sarai would have made.”_

Gren stared at her for a moment, all teasing gone. _“True.”_

_“Anyway. She saved my life in return. And when she left the court, her sister told her to enjoy her pet. So she had to put me back in the fire ring so I wouldn’t be her pet.”_

_“Okay, but what was that whole light thing about in the first place?”_ Gren shuddered on her behalf. 

_“They were looking for Dark Magic. And after I saw what Viren did, I get it. I don’t think I did before, not entirely.”_

_“So Janai knew you were safe. Well, safer than she thought before.”_

Amaya nodded quickly. _“I think it scared her too. She knew she could have gotten me killed, so she was gentler after that. She changed some of the coverings on my eyes herself and brought me blankets and food. That’s when she started learning signs too. I wasn’t supposed to know but Kazi slipped up.”_ She shot him a grin. _“I wasn’t supposed to know about the pet thing either, but Kazi is talkative.”_

_“Like all good interpreters.”_

Amaya laughed. _“Like all good interpreters.”_

_“Did anything else change after that?”_

_“She stopped tying my arms behind my back so I could talk with Kazi, and even once she sent me back down to the ring, she tried to keep Kazi with me. She understood how hard it was not to have a voice, and Kazi was good company. Janai visited a lot too. When I got restless, we sparred weaponless.”_

Gren’s lips twitched, and Amaya narrowed her eyes at him. He knew her way too well, and he knew the way she got to know someone was by watching how they moved. And the more she liked someone, the more often she wanted to spar. _“You got restless often, didn’t you?”_

She shot him a cheeky grin. _“All the time. And most of our bouts ended in a draw, so Janai couldn’t let that stand.”_

_“I think I’m starting to see what happened. Especially if you ended in draws.”_

A flush crept to her cheeks, and Amaya lifted one shoulder. Gren wasn’t wrong. Those sparring matches had shifted things. At first, it has just been about sizing each other up, trying to reveal a little bit less about herself than Janai revealed. 

They were too evenly matched for that tactic to work well, especially since Janai had quickly picked up on when Amaya was holding back. Then it had become about them showing off, each of them truly trying to win. Initially, Amaya had thought she was at a disadvantage with the fire ringing them, but Janai had never driven her toward it, instead only using it to her own advantage to dodge. 

And they had learned. Where Janai was impulsive, Amaya was strategic. Janai was faster than her, but Amaya had stronger awareness of her surroundings. Then, at least for Amaya, it had stopped being about posturing and gathering intelligence, it had been about moving together for the sheer joy of it. They would crash into each other, and break apart, make eye contact, and crash into each other again. 

_“We started to understand each other. To trust each other. I was her equal then.”_

And then there was the moment where Amaya had shown her how she disarmed her, and their eyes met while they were pressed close. Something had jolted between them, and they had both stared at each other for a moment before Janai conveniently remembered something she had to do. 

Amaya shook herself out of her thoughts and realized Gren was just watching her with an amused expression. _“What?”_

_“It kind of sounds serious.”_

Amaya rolled her eyes and tossed the cloth at him. He caught it with a laugh. 

_“I don’t want to rush it. It’s complicated.”_ That was an understatement as big as the Breach.

Gren sobered a little but his eyes were still warm. _“For a lot of reasons. I know. But she makes you smile, so that’s something.”_

Amaya’s cheeks flushed so hot that she regretted not having the cloth anymore. _“Yeah. Something. And that’s enough of that.”_ She wrinkled her nose at him. _“Go get cleaned up.”_

_“Do you want to come with me? I can wait until you’re ready to go.”_

Amaya shook her head quickly. _“Not this time. Haven’t had any time alone in days. Besides, I’m going with Janai later.”_

Gren slowly lifted his eyebrow and gave her a knowing look. 

_“STOP THAT!”_

_“I was just going to say, if you want me to help things look more official, I’m happy to. Maybe meet her there if she’s trying to avoid gossip.”_

Amaya squinted at him then let out a long huff. _“You’re right.”_

The look Gren gave her was irritatingly smug, and she flicked his knee as he started to get up. Before he left though, she tapped his leg and looked up at him. _“I missed you. Thanks.”_

His lips twisted as he nodded. _“I missed you too. A lot. You better be here when I get back.”_

_“I will. Promise.”_

With that assurance and another look back at her, Gren left her on the balcony with her thoughts, and she rested there until Soren returned with Ezran and Aanya. She helped the kids get settled on cots In Janai’s dressing room

When Ezran threw his arms around her neck, she held on to him tightly. Whatever she felt for Janai, she owed it to him and Sarai to be at his side. No more leaving him to handle this on his own. She needed to be there for him, but they would sort that all out later. For the moment, it felt good to tuck him and Bait safely into bed. 

Over on her cot, Aanya had pretended not to watch their exchange, but Amaya had felt the girl’s eyes on her, so she sat down on the edge of it and gently tucked her in too. There was something a little haunted in her expression, and Amaya made a note to talk to her later with Gren there. For now, she simply brushed the girl’s hair back from her face and pulled the blankets securely around her. Aanya sighed softly and relaxed, letting her eyes close. 

Soren had been watching them from the doorway, and as she rose to leave, his eyes moved between the kids. “I’ll be out here if you guys need anything.” 

Once he’d closed the door, he looked at Amaya and signed clumsily. _“I watch.”_

Amaya squeezed his arm and nodded toward the food still left. They sat down together, eating and Soren talking until Gren came to get her.

True to his word, Gren escorted Amaya to the bathhouse at the arranged time, and he looked far too pleased. It had been a good call because even as late as it was, a few of the refugees from the upper ring were still circulating in the courtyard. Gossip would have traveled far and fast if she had been with Janai. It was one thing to convince her people of an alliance with the humans. It was another to get them to accept that their soon-to-be Queen was ...whatever they were together. That could wait if it was that serious.

As they approached the bathhouse, Amaya spotted a familiar slim figure perched on a low stone wall outside. Kazi caught sight of them at the same time and popped to their feet, a delighted grin spreading over their face. “Ahh, there you are, General Amaya. Her Radiance sent me to meet you.” The young interpreter’s signing was far more casual though. _“General! You’re back! Janai wanted me to make this look official.”_

Amaya laughed along with Gren. _“Gren, this is Kazi. Kazi, this is my voice, Commander Gren.”_

Disappointment and curiosity warred on Kazi’s face, but Gren jumped in quickly, offering them a small bow. _“A pleasure, Kazi. Amaya has told me how kind you were, and I look forward to working together.”_

Kazi’s shoulders relaxed, and they gave Gren a broad smile. _“It would be my pleasure, Commander Gren.”_

Amaya couldn’t help smiling fondly. _“It is good to see you again, Kazi. I was hoping to find you soon. What are you doing out here though?”_

An impish grin crossed their face. _“Janai wanted to make sure no one else went into the bathhouse. High-level negotiations, she said.”_

Gren snorted, and Amaya thumped his stomach with the back of her hand. Apparently not hard enough though, because he shot Amaya a playful grin before responding to Kazi. _“General Amaya is a very thorough negotiator. We may be out here late.”_

Amaya lifted an eyebrow at both of them. Oh, they wanted to play this game, did they? _“I’m going to stay until everyone is satisfied with the outcome, but don’t worry, I have a silver tongue.”_

Between Kazi’s wide eyes and Gren’s blush, Amaya knew she had won that round. With a wink, she left them behind and headed into the bathhouse. The fact that the two of them were apparently just going to wait out there was unsettling, but at least it meant no one would interrupt her with Janai. The two of them chattering together was a small price to pay, she supposed.

Amaya stepped into the simple bathhouse, more functional and less ornate than the places she had seen in the royal ring. A line of tiny rooms for undressing blocked the main bathing room from view and from the cooler outside air. As Amaya took off her borrowed clothing, a cloud of steam wafted under the curtain between her and the bathing room. She frowned at it. Gren had told her that the pools were apparently cooler than usual because of the damage to the Sunforge, but then they were with Sunfire elves. Cooler than usual could simply mean not boiling. 

She shook herself out of her aimless thoughts around temperature and hung her clothes up on the pegs provided. The last touch was a towel around her waist, and she took a deep breath before stepping through the curtains. 

Steam indeed filled the room that was lit by dim runes, giving it a strange soft glow, but Amaya had no time to contemplate that. The source of the heat stood gleaming in the middle of the pool with water up to her hips and her hair wrapped in a dark red cloth. Steam billowed around her, wreathing Janai like some long-lost goddess, and Amaya forgot how to move. 

* * *

Several hours later, Amaya emerged a little while after Janai to find Gren still waiting for her. He sized her up, clearly catching her exhaustion.  _ “Janai’s a tough negotiator too.”  _

Amaya bit her lip as a blush spread over her face.  _ “Something like that.” _

Gren tilted his head at her and searched her face. Whatever he found made him simply give her a one-armed hug, and he offered her his arm as support on their way back. Amaya leaned more heavily on him than usual, and by the time they reached the suite, her eyelids were drooping.

As quietly as she could, she climbed into Janai’s bed.The already half-asleep elf tucked herself back against Amaya’s chest, and Amaya buried her face in her neck, her scent easing her to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _[Full version of the bathhouse scene](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21857383) _


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back in Lux Aurea, Janai is struggling with the stress of leading a city in crisis, but at least she has a gift for Amaya. Amaya wants to help her cope with the stress and gets Kazi's help with this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Only one thing I had planned for this chapter happened. The rest was a wild ride for me, but I like how it turned out._
> 
> _I'm only planning on one more chapter and an epilogue after this because life is about to get busy, but make sure you subscribe to the series because I'm going to try to post related one-shots as I can. (And I might continue this story if I am able to because I don't really want to wrap it up yet.)_
> 
> _These two just about gave me a heart attack writing this chapter, so enjoy!_

While the day had started well with Janai curled up in Amaya’s arms, the rest of it had been impossibly long. Janai had one more stop before she decided if she could face her quarters full of her guests. She stalked across the fortress courtyard, thoughts of her coronation and her possibly mortally wounded city filling her mind. 

Her council meeting had taken the entire morning, and it had felt like twin daggers in her chest. The council had wanted to focus on her coronation plans, but Janai had demanded reports on the city. The news was not good: reports of disappearances and illness unlike the city had ever seen before. The afternoon inspection had shown it was worse than she had realized, and it had left the others horrified too. No one, not even the Dragon Queen, had a solution for how they might purify the Sunforge, and all Janai could see was her people dying. How could she even consider holding her coronation in the middle of all this? On the other hand, how could she not? Her people needed their queen.

A sudden squeak in front of her stopped her from colliding with someone. “Kazi! Where did you come from?”

“General Amaya sent me to find you, Golden Knight.” The interpreter bowed from their waist, then pushed their glasses up. “She has questions about the training facilities here.” 

Janai narrowed her eyes at Kazi. Kazi gave her a nervous smile, and there was a faint twinkle in their eyes that Janai did not quite trust. They had become close to Amaya during her imprisonment. “Where is she now?”

“She is in the training yard, but she does not wish to disturb the civilians residing here.” Kazi tried, and failed, to hide a slight smirk. The blasted interpreter had been too close to the bathhouse last night, and while they had said nothing, Janai knew they had been pleased by the developments between her and Amaya. 

Janai blinked as her thoughts finally caught up. Kazi had been present when she had sparred with Amaya during her imprisonment. She had a feeling she knew what the two of them had planned. 

For the benefit of the others around, she sighed and let a touch of irritation creep into her tone. “Show her to my private training ring. You know where it is, yes?”

Kazi bowed again. “Yes, Golden Knight.” They shot Janai a quick questioning look.

“I will check to see that she has everything she needs in a few minutes. There are a few items that require my attention first.” One thing Janai knew was how to do was sound bored and regal. “Oh, and pull the curtains closed for her.” 

It was apparently the response that Kazi had been looking for because concern faded from their face. “I will let the general know, Golden Knight.” 

Janai shook her head as Kazi trotted off and resisted the urge to smile to herself. At least her thoughts had stopped spinning. 

Her errand required a stop by the armorer. The repairs were going well on everyone’s armor, but she hoped they would not be too annoyed that the metals were not an exact match. More importantly, the special order she had placed the day before was done, and it was exactly what she had wanted. The armorer wrapped it up in red fabric and Janai left, surprised by the little flutter of nerves in her stomach. 

Janai’s personal training ring was at the top of the tower her quarters were in, and she decided to bypass them and go straight up. No need to try to face another room full of people just yet. Kazi was nowhere to be seen, but the wind tugged at the dark red curtains drawn closed in the arches that surrounded the open-air ring. It was at least a little privacy.

Janai ducked past one of the curtains and found Amaya already inside. She was, predictably, inspecting one of the racks of practice weapons, but she looked up when the curtain moved. The smile that crossed her face was was so warm that Janai instantly flushed and clutched the fabric-wrapped package in her hand tighter. 

In that moment, Janai had no idea how to approach her. Memories of last night were still fresh, as was the soft kiss they had shared before Janai left this morning, but the rest of the day had been necessarily formal. She gave Amaya an uncertain smile.

The tilt of Amaya’s head and the concern in her eyes made it almost difficult to breathe. _“I thought you might want to spar. Or be alone.”_

Janai managed to nod. “Good idea.” 

When was the last time anyone in Lux Aurea considered that she might need to decompress after a long day? Her fingers tightened a little on the package she was carrying, and the motion drew Amaya’s attention.

_“What’s that?”_ Curiosity flitted over Amaya’s expression.

Blood flooded Janai’s face. When she had decided to do this, it felt like a lovely idea, but now in the face of actually giving it to Amaya, she wondered if she had been foolish. 

She steeled herself and shoved the little red bundle at Amaya. “It is for you.”

Amaya looked between Janai’s face and the gift, her eyebrow arching. In one smooth motion, she took the gift and guided Janai’s hand to slide into the crook of her arm.

Janai gave her a puzzled look. ‘Where are we going?”

Amaya’s decisive point directed her attention to the only corner of the area covered by an awning. It was a spot meant for rest, but it did not usually have a blanket on the ground or a few pillows lining the corner of it. It also had apparently acquired a basket of what Janai thought might be food.

When she glanced at Amaya, the woman gave her an innocent look. Janai shook her head and chuckled softly as she tightened her hand on Amaya’s arm. “Lead on.” 

Amaya gently drew her over to the blanket, and she felt the tension drain from her spine. Letting Amaya take the lead for even a few moments after a day like today let her relax. Janai gave her a soft smile as Amaya knelt and helped her settle down comfortably with the pillows. 

When Amaya’s fingers drifted along her cheek, Janai allowed her eyes to slip closed and leaned into her touch. The sensation of her fingertips sliding down to Janai’s chin made her shiver, and she let Amaya lift her head. Even though she had known it was coming, when she felt Amaya’s lips feather over hers, a little sound escaped her. By the Sun, she felt that barely-there touch through her spine.

Janai opened her eyes and met Amaya’s, both of them locked into each other’s gaze. How did Amaya make her forget how to breathe so easily?

“You should open your gift,” Janai finally managed to murmur as she dropped her eyes, her cheeks hot. It felt far less foolish now.

Amaya gave her a slow smile and settled down on the blanket next to her. Janai leaned into her, unable to help her fingers running lightly over Amaya’s knee. Amaya pressed her thigh against Janai’s in return. 

A small thrum of nerves rose in Janai’s stomach as Amaya began to unwrap the gift, and she focused on her hands unwinding the fabric. It was impossible for Janai not to bite her bottom lip though. 

Amaya’s hands stilled when she saw the gloves lying on the fabric, and she looked over at Janai, her eyes wide with surprise.

“I thought you needed a new pair.” Janai felt her cheeks heat, and she lifted one shoulder at Amaya. She closed her eyes for a moment, unable to bear Amaya’s scrutiny and the wash of memories surrounding her gloves. 

The press of Amaya’s shoulder against hers reminded her to breathe. After a moment, she managed to open her eyes again. Amaya’s fingertips were tracing the tiny runes that edged the fabric and outlined the fingers, and she lifted the gloves to study them more closely.

Amaya shot her a curious look and set the gloves down. _“These match your sheath.”_

Of course Amaya would recognize the runes. 

Janai drew a deep breath and nodded. “Here, let me show you something.” 

When she held out her hand for one of the gloves, Amaya gave it to her and tilted her head. Janai drew her sword and laid the flat of it across the palm of the glove she was holding. The leather didn’t even hiss, and there was no smoke, only the heat shimmer rising from the blade.

Amaya’s eyes widened, and Janai withdrew the blade and quickly sheathed it again. Wordlessly, she handed the completely unmarred glove back to Amaya and met her eyes. 

She could see Amaya absorbing this new information as she slowly pulled on the gloves. They fit just as well as Janai had hoped. Amaya flexed her fingers experimentally and made small adjustments to how the gloves sat on her hands.

Something soft lingered around Amaya’s eyes as she tested signing in the new gloves. _“These are perfect. Thank you.”_

“You are welcome, of course.” Warmth spread through Janai’s chest as she watched Amaya, still stretching and testing the gloves. It brought a helpless smile to Janai, and she could not resist brushing Amaya’s hair back from her face. “May I show you one more thing?”

Amaya gave a quick nod. Janai clasped both of her hands and pressed together the runes on the tips of her index fingers. In the shade of the awning, a soft glow outlined Amaya’s hands, and Amaya’s eyes went wide. 

“To make it easier to sign in the dark,” Janai explained when Amaya finally looked at her.

Amaya’s attention quickly slid back to the gloves, and she lifted her hands, watching how the light moved with her fingers. _“How did you...”_

Janai waited until Amaya looked at her. “I already had the heat-resistant leather. All of my clothes have to be made with those runes. And the light rune was only a minor modification.” It was meant to be a casual explanation, but Janai felt her cheeks heat anyway. She had put far too much thought into Amaya’s gloves.

Amaya pressed her fingers together again, and the light faded away. Janai watched her flex her fingers, but no signs followed, and Amaya’s attention remained fixed on the gloves. She let out a long gusty breath before she finally looked at Janai again, and Janai was surprised to see that her lashes were damp.

_“You understand me,”_ Amaya finally managed despite trembling hands.

Janai swallowed. “I think I am starting to, yes.” 

When Amaya reached up to touch her cheek with those soft gloves, Janai leaned heavily into her hand. Her eyes lidded as Amaya’s thumb ran over her cheekbone, and she let the woman draw her closer, resting once more with their foreheads together. 

When Amaya finally drew back, the touch of adoration still in her eyes made Janai flush.

_“Wine or sparring?”_ Amaya’s hands had steadied. _“It was a long day for you.”_

“There is wine?” 

Amaya nodded and pointed at the basket. Janai opened it, and there was indeed a bottle of wine along with two goblets and a light dinner. It took her a moment to absorb this. Of all the possibilities she had considered for the evening, a rooftop picnic with wine had never entered her mind. 

“This is ...’ She shook her head a little, unable to help staring at Amaya. 

_“We can spar if you don’t want wine.”_

“No, no, the wine sounds wonderful actually. I ...” The strangeness, Janai realized, was that the gesture felt romantic, as if Amaya might truly be attempting to build something that lasted more than a few days with her. But perhaps human customs were different. “Thank you.” 

Amaya poured them both a measure of wine and slid back to settle in the corner. Janai followed when she beckoned and ended up resting back against her chest with a glass of wine in her hand. Between the sip of wine and Amaya’s free arm winding around her stomach, Janai sunk heavily back against Amaya, her eyes lidding for a moment. 

Her breathing fell into time with Amaya’s, but as she relaxed, she felt her eyes start to burn. Something made Amaya aware of that, because as soon as it happened, Amaya tilted her head to look at her, her brow creasing with concern. 

Amaya set her wine aside. “ _Talk to me?”_

Janai slid her hand over her eyes as she drew a shaking breath, her lips trembling. The angle she was at was a bad one for Amaya, she knew, so she turned, ending up resting back against Amaya’s thigh. 

As she struggled to find words, Amaya’s fingers brushed against her temple and lifted her headpiece off. A little groan escaped her as the weight left her, and she looked up at Amaya. The woman’s intense eyes bored into her face. 

Janai’s breath trembled under her focused attention. “I wish I was better at your sign language. I am trying, but it is slow, and I ...” she swallowed hard, but the words kept pouring out. “I need your advice. All of this is- I have no idea how to purify the Sunforge. People are disappearing, and I think what happened...” Her voice broke, and she clenched her hand on her goblet. “I think we might have to evacuate Lux Aurea, but where do we go? And how can I have a coronation with all of this going on? I cannot -” Janai clenched her jaw with a growl and covered her eyes, trembling hard against Amaya.

Tears crept out from under her lashes when she felt Amaya brush her lips over her brow. With a shudder, she rolled toward her, burying her face in her chest. Amaya plucked her goblet from her hand and enveloped her in a tight embrace. The sensation of her fingers weaving through Janai’s hair and cradling the back of her head strangely eased her, and she let herself sink into the comfort of Amaya’s arms. Each breath still rattled in her chest. 

What would she do without this? The thought made her shudder hard, and she gripped Amaya’s back. With a quiet growl, Janai pushed herself up and sat back on her knees. She was stronger than this. Amaya’s arms easily parted, but her brow was drawn in confusion as she watched her. Janai quickly swiped at the tears on her cheeks. “I am sorry. I keep crying on you, but I should figure this out myself.”

Amaya frowned and jerked her head back. _“Why?”_

Even the sign was a reminder of how deep Janai was into this situation: Amaya’s hands were covered in her own personal leather. Janai swallowed hard. “Because you are be leaving soon.”

_“I am?”_ The way Amaya searched her face made Janai pause. Was she truly thinking of staying?

“You need to return to Katolis, do you not?” Janai was glad Amaya could read lips because those words were barely a whisper. If she spoke them too loudly, perhaps they would become true. 

Amaya lifted one shoulder as she tipped her head from side to side. _“I don’t know. I need to ask Ezran, then we-”_ she gestured between them “ _-can decide.”_

It was Janai’s turn to stare. “You ...you want my input on where you go next?”

_“Yes, of course.”_ Amaya said yes in about three different ways, Janai realized. _“Or where you go next.”_

For a moment, all Janai could do was chew her lip. Amaya had a point. She might need to leave to ask for aid or resettle her people. It was strange to think of leaving Lux Aurea for anything other than guarding the Breach, but all of that had changed. The simple fact of possibilities eased the tightness in her chest. “I was not sure-”

_“I want to keep going.”_ A glint of stubbornness crept into Amaya’s eyes, and Janai recognized the set of her jaw. _“Do you?”_

“I do.” The words were out of her mouth before Janai could consider them, before she could grasp what Amaya was saying. When her mind caught up, she realized she had no desire to take them back. 

_“Then we’ll figure it out, okay?”_ The line of Amaya’s jaw had softened, and Janai flushed under her smile. _“But to figure it out, we need Gren, Ezran, and Aanya.”_

Janai nodded slowly as she attempted to take this in. It felt too big for her to comprehend. Her _human_ general wanted to stay with her. That general gave her a smile that lit her eyes and offered Janai her wine once more. The brush of their fingers as Janai took the glass sent a shiver down her spine, and she felt her cheeks flush. Still watching Amaya, Janai lifted the glass to her lips and took a slow sip, wetting her dry throat. 

“Do you think we could talk to them tonight?” Janai pushed the words out in a rush. If she thought too long about them, she might never say them.

The slow smile that curved Amaya’s lips and the way she held Janai’s eyes made her cheeks feel hotter. _“I would like that.”_

Janai ducked, but when Amaya tapped her hand, she looked up beneath heavy lashes. With a questioning tilt of her head, Amaya patted her lap. _“Come here first?”_

Unable to resist the invitation, Janai slid over. Amaya caught her by the hips and guided her to settle straddling her lap. When Amaya looked up, all the adoration Janai had seen in the bathhouse shone in her eyes again. Janai curled forward, resting her forehead on Amaya’s as the woman's strong hands slid up her back and over her shoulders as if sweeping her tension away. 

When Amaya’s fingertips caught her chin, Janai let herself be drawn into a lingering kiss. Her arms wound around Amaya’s neck as she pressed against her, and she felt Amaya’s hands curl tight on the small of her back. As she sunk deeper into the kiss, her fears melted away and her whole body rested heavily on Amaya. 

Janai felt her smile against her lips, and a little shudder played through her. With a soft groan, she pulled back enough for Amaya to see her lips. “Can we come back up here after we talk to them?

A sly grin crossed Amaya’s face, and something wicked glittered in her eyes as she freed her hands. _“Of course. I want to check my gloves are fireproof.”_

It took Janai a moment to put together the last fingerspelled word, but when she did, her eyes went wide. She stared at Amaya, and the smirk she got back sent a shiver down her spine. Her general was fearless.

* * *

By [Carrot-love-to-draw](https://carrotlovetodrawtraditionally.tumblr.com/post/189985191484/image-1-knights-of-sunshine-chapter-bad-advice)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amaya and Janai meet with King Ezran and Queen Aanya to determine a path forward. Amaya must make choices about where her life goes from this point, and Janai needs to decide how to handle the damage in Lux Aurea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _There are quite a few characters in this chapter, so apologies if that part is a bit clunky! Please assume that Gren is interpreting as appropriate (when Amaya speaks, when another character speaks but they aren't looking at her)._
> 
> _I wanted to take time to explore Amaya's decision which means I didn't quite get to the end of the arc yet, so there's at least one more full chapter after this. Hope you enjoy!_
> 
> _In an unexpected turn of events, there's also an explicit scene that takes place right after this chapter. It's linked at the bottom._

When they finally untangled, Amaya helped Janai up, and they headed down to Janai’s quarters, fingers tightly laced together. They would figure this out together. Amaya had not realized how much this uncertainty had been wearing on Janai. She had known that Janai needed her close, but she also couldn't leave Ezran if he needed her. It was time for clarity for all of them.

She shot Janai a reassuring smile before they opened the door. Apparently Kazi had decided to stay for dinner. They were perched on the arm of the sofa chatting with Gren and Soren who was looking at them like he had never seen an elf before. Who could blame him? Kazi was cute and charming. Kazi, for their part, kept glancing shyly at Gren.

Ezran and Queen Aanya looked up from where they were sitting at the table with their dinner, and Amaya waved at both of them. They both returned the gesture but seemed to be in the middle of a serious conversation with Bait observing.

Gren looked over, and his eyes widened. “You have new gloves!” He signed as he spoke, making his way over to them.

Janai’s hand tightened around hers, and the elf almost shifted behind her shoulder. When Amaya glanced at her, she ducked in a way that Amaya knew now was her blushing. She squeezed Janai’s hand reassuringly and let Gren look at her new gloves.

When Amaya let go of Janai’s hand, she felt her rest it on the small of her back and she leaned into the contact. Gren tilted his head, but she gave him a quick smile.  _ “Tell you about them later” _

Gren nodded and looked between them, finally catching that the two of them were in a serious frame of mind.

Amaya drew a deep breath to settle the nerves starting in her stomach, and Gren lifted a questioning eyebrow at her. She nodded for him to interpret.  _ “Janai and I were talking about where I would go next. Ezran, Queen Aanya, could we discuss that now?” _

Ezran and Queen Aanya shared a look before they both nodded. Ezran slid off his chair. “We were just talking about that. Well kind of.”

Kazi shifted on their perch. “Should I leave?”

To Amaya’s surprise, Janai shook her head. “No. Stay. This will affect you.”

Kazi blinked and settled in.

Ezran looked up at them. “You should sit.” There was something a little officious in the way he pointed to the sofa, but he was Amaya’s king now, so it was allowed. Although maybe not to Janai. 

Janai took it with good humor and inclined her head at Ezran as they headed over to the sofa. When they sat down, Ezran climbed onto it between them with Bait in his arms and Queen Aanya wedged herself on Janai’s other side, angled so she could see Amaya too. 

Gren plunked down on the floor in Amaya’s line of sight, watching this curiously. Soren and Kazi decided to join him.

Amaya couldn’t help grinning at Janai when she looked between the two young monarchs, completely unsure why they both had decided to settle so close to her. Bait crawled over into Janai’s lap and turned in a circle before settling in. She just stared down at him for a moment before patting him. The toad turned bright orange and rested his head on Janai’s lap.

Ezran beamed at Janai then looked over at Amaya. She softened her eyes and gave him an apologetic smile.  _ “I am sorry I wasn’t around for so much. What do you need from me?” _

He tilted his head as Gren spoke for her, looking between her and Janai before settling his attention fully on Janai. Amaya flicked her eyes to Gren to catch what Ezran was saying. “Your people are hurting, and you are hurting. What do  _ you _ need?”

Amaya had to stifle the urge to reach for Janai when she struggled with her composure. Ezran’s ability to cut to the core of things was hard for her. 

He patted Janai’s arm. “It’s okay to be upset. It’s scary.”

Queen Aanya agreed solemnly. “It is. And this is really bad. That’s why we promised to help.” 

Even this far away from her, Amaya could see Janai’s breath hitch. Kazi’s eyes had gone wide, and they shifted uncomfortably. 

But Queen Aanya pressed against Janai’s side, and a little hesitantly, Janai wrapped her arm around the girl. Amaya smiled at the two of them mostly with her eyes and gave Janai an encouraging nod as she shifted her foot over to press against Janai’s.

After a moment’s thought, Janai drew a deep breath. “I need ...I think we have to evacuate the city.” Her eyes clenched shut as soon as she said it, and Ezran and Queen Aanya both pressed tightly against her. 

The way Ezran looked up at her made Amaya’s throat tighten, his eyes so wide and kind. “Okay. We thought that might happen.” 

Queen Aanya nodded. “So we have a suggestion.” 

Janai blinked her eyes open and shot Amaya a surprised look. Amaya shook her head slightly. She hadn’t had a chance to talk with them about this yet. They were much further ahead than she had expected. 

“The forces from the Storm Spire are still heading back to the city,” continued Queen Aanya. “And they’re the only large military force left right now, yes?’

Amaya nodded along with Janai. 

Queen Aanya looked between before going on. “They have fought together now, so they are bonded. And we think they should stay together.” 

Janai’s eyebrow shot up. “That is an ...interesting idea.”

It was indeed. And not a bad one in Amaya’s estimation.  _ “You think the elves and humans should have a combined force? To help with the evacuation?” _

Both of the children nodded, and Queen Aanya answered. “The evacuation and resettlement. Protection if Lord Viren comes back. People will be going back and forth across the border, and we need people who know both sides.”

Amaya nodded slowly and glanced at Janai. Had she caught where Amaya thought the children were going with this? Janai simply looked overwhelmed by their ideas and their support. 

Ezran turned toward Amaya, lightly touching her new gloves as he gave her a smile that reminded her so much of Sarai. “We think you should lead that force. They all know you, and like you.”

Even though she had suspected it was coming, it shook her. Serving both the elves and the humans, not just Katolis. Working with Janai and Queen Aanya along with Ezran. Stopping fighting a war she was sure would continue for the rest of her life.

For a long moment, she searched Ezran’s face. He had been through so much. Her fingers trembled as she touched his cheek. Sarai would have loved the idea. 

Amaya swallowed hard.  _ “Are you sure? If you need me-” _

“I’m sure.” The stubborn set of Ezran’s jaw reminded her of Harrow as much as Sarai. “Nobody else can do this. If it’s going to work, it has to be you.”

Warmth swelled in her chest, and a touch of dampness crept to the corners of her eyes. Slowly she looked at each face in the room, reading agreement on all of them, especially Gren’s. Kazi looked as though they might burst with pride, while Soren grinned, his eyes damp. Queen Aanya nodded encouragingly at her, one hand clasped over the flower that held her mothers’ ring. Finally, she met Janai’s gaze and lifted her eyebrow in a question.

Janai’s eyes shone as she nodded, and Amaya could tell her voice was soft. “They’re right.”

“Will you accept the assignment?” Queen Aanya broke in. The girl searched her face. “We know it is a lot to ask.”

They all watched her, waiting for her response. Perhaps it would have been wise to take a moment to consider, but Amaya knew her answer. She had known it since the moment Ezran and Queen Aanya had suggested the force. 

Amaya clasped her fist over her heart and bowed in her seat before answering.  _ “It would be my honor.”  _

The tears that had been threatening slipped down her cheeks, and suddenly Ezran launched himself at her. She caught him as he wrapped his arms tight around her neck. The only thing Amaya could do was engulf him in a hug and bury her face in his hair. As she held him, she felt a hand on hers and looked up. Janai had shifted closer and squeezed her hand, and Queen Aanya was beaming at her.

Keeping one arm around Ezran, she made a sweeping gesture to pull them all in. 

“Group hug!” Gren added for her as he held her eyes for a moment with a quick nod. The rest of the group laughed, and Soren jumped in for the hug along with Gren. Janai and Queen Aanya took another moment before joining them, but Kazi hesitated. 

“Group hug!” Soren told them insistently with a gentle tug on their arm. Kazi shot an uncertain look at Janai.

“General’s orders.” Janai nodded with a grin.

Gren opened his arm to give them space to join, and Kazi ducked before letting Gren and Soren drag them into the hug. Ezran reached over to pat their hair, and they grinned.

With an arm tight around Ezran, and one hand gripping Janai’s, she looked over their little group. Her thoughts refused to be wrestled into order, so she just let herself soak them up as she drew a deep breath. 

Eventually Ezran shifted, so she loosened her grip and looked down at him. “But you have to come visit often. Both of you. There’s a lot of work to do. And you have to visit Aanya too.”

Amaya nodded quickly and swallowed, her lashes damp again. With another squeeze of Janai’s hand, she let go.  _ “We will. I promise.”  _

The hug started to untangle a little, but everyone stayed close. Somehow Bait had ended up in Kazi’s lap. They stared at the toad, and the toad stared back.

Amaya dropped one hand to ruffle Gren’s hair as Janai spoke. “And we can fly to Katolis and Duren. It’ll be faster.”

Ezran twisted around to look at Janai with wide eyes. “Oh right, you have that fluffy flying friend!”

Watching Janai laugh with Ezran made her chest warm. “I do. He’s a twin-tailed inferno-tooth tiger. His name is Pyro.”

_ ‘’He likes me!”  _ Amaya puffed up with a laugh. The moment the tiger met her, he’d rubbed his face against Amaya’s chest. Janai had just stared at them. 

“And me too!” Soren chimed in.

Janai rolled her eyes, and the little queen stifled a giggle. “He usually hates everyone but me.”

“He’ll like me.” Ezran’s self-assurance and the way he patted Janai’s arm made Amaya grin, and Gren caught her eye as he stifled a chuckle. 

“You’re probably right. I’ll introduce you tomorrow.” Janai even ventured to rub his back a little, and Ezran leaned into her. Maybe this could work. For all of them. The softness on Janai’s face held Amaya’s attention as the elf looked down at Queen Aanya. “Do you want to meet him too?”

The little queen nodded. "I do, but right now we should go check on Zym. Right, Ezran?”

As Ezran nodded, Soren rolled to his feet. “I’ll go with you.” 

The group started to scatter apart as everyone decided where they needed to go, and Soren headed out with the children. Amaya shot a quick look at Gren.  _ “Are you okay with this assignment?” _

He met her eyes with a quick nod, unable to help smiling.  _ “It’s amazing.” _

It was. It truly was. And she knew he would enjoy the chance to work with the Sunfire elves. 

Apparently Kazi caught their conversation out of the corner of their eye, and Amaya saw them grin as they let their eyes flick over Gren. She shared an amused look with Janai. When the elf lifted one finger to point up, Amaya gave her a quick nod. With a stretch, Amaya rolled to her feet and held out her hand to help Janai up.

Kazi and Gren started to scramble to their feet but Janai held out a hand to stop them. “You can stay. Take the rest of the night off. I think Amaya and I are fine on our own, yes?”

Amaya nodded, her fingers curling through Janai’s. Her fingers were still covered by the amazing gloves Janai had given her. 

Kazi smiled up at them.  _ “I am glad you’re going to be around, General.”  _

Amaya couldn’t help grinning.  _ “Me too.”  _

With a wave at the two of them, Amaya drew Janai out of the room. Gren and Kazi fell into conversation before she even closed the door. 

As they headed up to the roof again, Janai arched an eyebrow at her. “Those two?”

Amaya grinned.  _ “Why not?” _ Romantic or not, it was better if Kazi and Gren got used to each other.

Janai laughed as they stepped through the curtains into the training ring. Amaya used their momentum to pull Janai into her arms, and Janai slid her arm around her neck. Almost automatically, her long fingers wove into Amaya’s hair, and Amaya tipped her head back to look up at her. 

There was a warmth in Janai’s eyes, and she let go of Amaya’s hand to trace her fingers down her cheek. “That was a better solution than any I could have come up with. And you are happy with it?”

The feel of her fingers made Amaya tip her head into her hand, and she nodded slowly, holding her eyes as she let Janai see her wide smile. She felt the soft sound in Janai’s chest as the woman bent to brush her lips over hers. The kiss melted her, and for a moment, they pressed close. 

She could feel Janai’s reluctance to break the kiss, but the elf did it still and tilted her head toward the corner Amaya had set up earlier. “Can we sit?”

Amaya nodded and unwound from her, and they headed back over to the corner. Janai sunk down on one of the pillows with Amaya’s help and stretched out her legs. When Amaya started to sit next to her, Janai shook her head and patted her lap. “Rest on me?”

Amaya lifted an eyebrow at her. A flush crept over the elf’s cheeks as her lips curved into a shy half-smile. “I just thought you might like to rest your head on my lap. I like touching your hair.” 

It was Amaya’s turn to blush. Somehow she hadn’t expected the suggestion from Janai. But then they were up on the roof for dinner and wine, and they’d just decided to try to stay together for now. Perhaps they both needed to get used to these little tender gestures.

“It’s fine if you -” 

Amaya cut her off with a finger over her lips and leaned in to steal a quick kiss. They held each others’ gaze as Amaya slid down and settled her head in Janai’s lap. As one, they both let out a breath, and Amaya couldn’t help laughing softly. 

The tension in Janai’s legs eased with her laugh, and Amaya found herself looking up into Janai’s wondering smile as her long fingers brushed a few strands of hair back from Amaya’s face 

“So you are truly staying? I know there will be travel, but...” Disbelief still hovered in Janai’s eyes.

_ “I’m really staying. If you agree.”  _ It was more than Amaya could have hoped for. An assignment she believed in while staying at Janai’s side. She’d expected to feel pulled between her and Ezran, but instead she was bringing this alliance together. She swallowed a little.  _ “I want this. All of this. If we fight, we fight together.”  _

The smile that flashed over Janai’s face reminded her of the look they’d shared on the battlefield. “I like that.” Amaya felt her breath shake. “I like us on the same side.” 

_ “Then we stay on the same side. You and me.” _

The determination Amaya felt reflected in Janai’s face as she gave a firm nod. “We will. There is no one as stubborn as us.” 

Amaya snorted.  _ “Except maybe Ezran and Queen Aanya.”  _

A laugh lit Janai’s face. “True, and they are still young. Those two ...well, it will be an interesting time.”

Amaya chuckled, but when she felt Janai’s fingers slowly comb her hair back from her face, she sunk against her leg with a sigh. 

“I have another question for you.”

Had Janai been waiting for her to be relaxed to ask this question? Amaya lifted an eyebrow at her, and Janai laughed. “Nothing bad. I just ...well, we have been planning my coronation even with everything going on. And I...” Janai chewed her lip as she searched for words. “I was wondering if you would be part of my honor guard.”

Amaya blinked up at her. Had she read her lips correctly? Janai continued so Amaya focused, but she sped up so much Amaya was not sure how much she managed to catch. “You and Soren actually. And Rayla too, I think. I know she is Moonshadow, and that would be quite irregular. But so is having two humans in my honor guard.” Janai’s brow furrowed a little “That is the whole point though. I want this alliance to work. I want to be a different kind of queen. I -” 

Amaya’s hand on her chest cut her off, and she focused on Amaya’s face.  _ “Breathe.” _

Janai followed her as Amaya drew in a deep breath and let it out slowly, and then another. Once Janai started breathing more regularly, Amaya took her hand back and gave her a gentle smile.  _ “First, did you ask me to be on your honor guard?”  _ Amaya spelled out the last carefully, just in case she had misunderstood.

Janai flushed and nodded quickly. “I-” 

Amaya held up a hand to stop her.  _ “Let me catch up first.” _

A giggle broke the tension Janai had built up during her speech, and she nodded. “Apologies.” 

_ “Second, you want to ask Soren and Rayla too?” _

Janai’s fingers fluttered through Amaya’s hair. “I do. It only seems right.”

_ “I agree. And the rest was you are a different queen?” _

“Basically. Well that I want to be. I ...” 

Amaya rubbed her cheek against Janai’s stomach.  _ “I understand. All of that. The hard parts too.” _

Relief crept over Janai’s face, and she closed her eyes for a moment. Amaya brushed the back of her hand along Janai’s side, her new glove catching her eye. With a quiet sigh, she pressed her head against Janai’s stomach. 

Those long fingers raked slowly through her hair as Janai opened her eyes and smiled down at her. Amaya pressed her shoulders back against her thighs and searched her face.  _ “We should talk about it more soon when I have Gren. Or Kazi?” _

Uncertainty crossed Janai’s face, and she hesitated. “Gren would be better. He’s not...”

_ “Sunfire? _ ” Amaya offered.

“Exactly. Some of it might be...”

When Janai didn’t continue, Amaya stroked her side again.  _ “I know.” _ Amaya knew her grief was far from simple. As much as Janai loved Khessa, she also had a desire to be different. That desire for change likely warred with the loyalty Janai had for her family and her sister. 

Janai gave a quick shake of her head to clear it and traced her fingertips over Amaya’s brow. “I apologize, I never let you answer.” 

It was a courageous thing Janai was proposing to do. Two humans and a Moonshadow elf in her honor guard. Especially after defending Amaya in front of the court so recently. But on the other hand, the Dragon Queen was likely to support that choice. 

Amaya reached up to touch her cheek as she kept her expression soft.  _ “Same side, right? Of course I will.” _

Janai flushed and caught her hand, holding Amaya’s eyes as she drew her glove off her hand. “Thank you,” she whispered and turned her head. The tender kiss on her scarred palm made Amaya shiver, and she had no more words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _They stayed out on the rooftop for a while longer, and Janai wanted Amaya to relax even more.[That scene is here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21857383/chapters/52685377)._


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In preparation for her coronation, Janai attempts to write her speech. This does not go well, and Amaya and Gren end up offering to help (and rescue her quills in the process). Somehow, Amaya manages to dig into her feelings about Khessa and the future, despite Janai's reluctance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _This one took a while, but I finally got it done! (I'm back in school and I've been sick, boooo.) I'm still working toward finishing this arc even while I'm in school. My writing pace is likely to be slow though._
> 
> _Minor content warning for one f-bomb used in anger._
> 
> _This ended up being a fun chapter! Hope you enjoy!_

From her window, Janai could see workers building the wooden dais for her coronation. Far from the Sunforge and the royal palace, it would be unlike any coronation the Sunfire elves had ever seen: where she would concede that they must withdraw from Lux Aurea to fight another day, where a simple wooden throne stood in place of the Sun Throne, where Janai would wear only the barest royal regalia. She could not permit anyone to risk entering the palace, but she had allowed a runner to be sent to the family’s retreat outside the city to retrieve what he could. 

Janai had insisted that the coronation take as few resources as possible and take place the day after the troops arrived back from the Storm Spire. The sooner her people were away from what had been the Sunforge, the better. 

The reports she had from the mages had a kernel of hope or destruction, and she had not decided which it was. No matter. That plan only worked if the city was evacuated. The risk was too great otherwise.

Janai shook herself out of her thoughts and tried, once again, to compose her speech. The council had offered to have one written for her, but she needed to do this herself. Somehow. Words had never been her strength, unlike her sister.

Khessa’s name stared back at her from the page, and the quill shook in her fingers. How could she begin to put into words her sister’s life and her death? How could she take the crown after her own failure to protect the city? If she had not allowed... Janai’s jaw clenched with the thought, and she exhaled through her nose. 

This was  _ not _ a productive path.

All Janai could see as she stared at her sister’s name was her body turning to ash as she fell, and that same feeling of helpless fury rolled through her. A tongue of flame burst up the length of her quill. Janai yelled and threw it from herself. As she jumped up to stomp out the fire, she realized, of course, the heat had started with her. 

The door popped open as Janai paced across the bedchamber, trying to shake off the heat-being mode. Amaya stuck her head in followed by Gren.  _ “Are you-”  _ A frown crossed Amaya’s face as she took her in.  _ “What’s wrong?” _

“Nothing,” snapped Janai. “Just this stupid speech.” 

There was an irritating look of knowing on Amaya’s face as she stepped in with Gren and beckoned him to close the door behind them.  _ “We can help. Gren’s good at putting ideas into words.”  _

Gren flushed as he interpreted the compliment to himself. Janai just made an annoyed sound and paced away from them. 

Amaya had apparently decided that they were staying and plunked down on the bed. It was almost strange to see her back in her usual blue and grey, and Janai’s eyes flicked to the gloves she had given the general. 

With a growl, Janai paced across the room again, even that frustrating her. Who had to give their ...whatever Amaya was fireproof gloves to protect them? Janai could not help her fingers balling into fists and unwinding over and over as she moved. 

“Do you want me to write for you while you talk it out?” Gren offered.

Most of her advisors would have flinched at the look she shot him, but he regarded her with a placid expression. Sighing, Janai jerked her head toward her desk. “There are more quills in the drawer.” 

As he stepped around her to the desk, she glanced at Amaya. “I am not sure how either of you can help. I need to...” She shook her head and ran her hand over her hair. “I  _ need _ to write this.” 

_ “So talk it out.” _ When Gren spoke aloud for Amaya, Janai startled slightly, looking over to see how he had arranged himself to somehow write, sign, and watch in Amaya’s line of sight. With his back mostly to the deck, apparently writing was secondary.  _ “Start with the first word that pops in your head.” _

“Khessa,” Janai snapped. She had no idea what good this would do or how either of them would write a speech from it. Maybe one-word answers would convince them the exercise was futile.

_ “What about her?” _

Janai swung around toward Gren. Amaya could not have seriously asked her that question. What kind of mistake- Amaya smacked her hands together and jerked Janai’s attention back. She gave an emphatic point at herself.

“Did you really just ask ‘what about her’?” Janai stared hard at Amaya. “What  _ about _ her?” She could not believe she would ask that. Her voice rose in frustration. “She fucking  _ died _ , Amaya. No. No. She did not just  _ die _ . She was obliterated, burned like so much paper! Like she was nothing!” 

Janai’s breathing shook, but now the words were tumbling out. Amaya’s brown eyes locked on hers, and Janai could feel her willing her to keep going. “And it is my fault! Mine! No one else’s. I was supposed to protect her! How could I have thought bringing  _ him _ into the city was a good idea? How could he have known  _ anything _ about our grandmother?” 

Janai swallowed hard, but the damned words kept coming. “And I should have listened to you earlier. I should have come to you before we even let him in. Asked you about him. But I thought you would never answer. But I should have known. I should have asked. You would have.” 

Amaya lifted one shoulder.  _ “Maybe. But Viren’s actions aren’t your fault. Viren’s choices ...if anyone should have seen this coming, I should have. And I had no idea. You didn’t even know he existed until he showed up here.”  _

Janai made a frustrated sound. “I should have protected her better! That is all I ever wanted to do!” Her eyes burned, and she clenched them shut. Her voice felt like it scraped her throat as she went on. “She was always meant to be the Queen. Not me. I fight in the field!” 

_ “Who are you going to fight now? Me?” _

Amaya’s remark (and Gren’s flippant delivery) drew a broken laugh from Janai, and she felt her anger giving way to something else, something that shook her shoulders and made her stomach clench. With a stifled sound, she sunk down on the foot of the bed and looked at Amaya.

“I cannot do this,” she gasped, feeling as though she was pleading with Amaya to take this from her. “I cannot. I ...How ...” she sniffled and tried to pull the words together. “How can I ask them to  _ trust _ me after ...after I let the Sunforge...” Tears took over, and Janai buried her face in her hands. 

Amaya’s hand instantly rested heavy on her knee, and she felt the other rubbing firm circles on her back. Janai could not look at her. She already knew Amaya’s face held oceans of compassion, and if Janai let herself go in them right now, she might drown. Despite that, she felt another sob shake her as if Amaya’s hand on her back was pulling it out of her. 

“Stop!’ Janai choked out the word as she pushed off the bed. Amaya made no effort to follow her, but Janai could feel the general’s eyes on her as she paced across the room. Janai’s hands clenched again as she paced back nearer. “If I come apart now, I am  _ never _ going to make it through this. I know you are trying to help, but just  _ stop.” _

When she dared to look at Amaya again, Janai expected a wounded expression or maybe anger. Instead, the woman simply gave her a level look.  _ “Okay. If that’s what you want.”  _ Janai lifted a doubtful eyebrow at her. Nothing about Amaya made Janai think she would win that easily.  _ “Can I tell you something first though?” _

If Janai wanted Amaya to leave, if she wanted to win this discussion, the sensible choice was to say no. Janai crossed her arms. “Fine.” 

Amaya held her eyes.  _ “You’re going to come apart. No matter how hard you fight it. No matter how strong you are. It will happen.”  _ Janai hardly needed the heat in Gren’s voice to tell her how emphatic Amaya was. Her hands made contact with each other and herself audibly.  _ “The worst thing is not being able to choose when.” _

“I-” 

Amaya held up a finger. Apparently she was not finished.  _ “And that coronation is going to be the second hardest day of your life. And I know how much it would hurt you to come apart in the middle of it. Right now, you’re safe with us, both of us. Scream, cry, yell, tackle me, whatever. No one will ever know, and you’ll have a chance of getting through it.”  _ Amaya tilted her head.  _ “Or we can go.” _

Janai pressed her lips into a thin line and stared hard into Amaya’s eyes again. Amaya shifted to one side as if to go, and Janai growled. “Oh, you know I am not going to tell you to leave!”

The satisfied look on Amaya’s face made Janai roll her eyes. “And stop that.” 

Amaya rolled her eyes in return then scooted back and patted her chest.  _ “Come here.” _

Janai shook her head. “Not yet.” Tension thrummed through her, and Janai paced across the room again, glancing at Gren as she passed him. He had scribbled down a few notes, but mostly his attention rested on Amaya. 

_ “That’s not the only thing you’re stuck on though, is it?” _

Janai narrowed her eyes at Amaya. “No.” The woman was annoyingly right; she did understand Janai. “I-” she broke off with a growl. “You are really going to make me say all this?”

_ “You need to say it. You can’t turn it into a speech until you get the messy part out.”  _ This time the knowing in Amaya’s eyes was far less aggravating. Janai could feel the experience there, and she swallowed hard. 

Pacing away from both of them, she looked out her window again. Zubeia rested in view, receiving offerings from some of Janai’s people while Ezran, Aanya, and Bait greeted those waiting. Zym flitted between them and Rayla who kept people from getting too close along with Soren. Callum was tucked up against the great dragon’s elbow, no doubt drawing everything he saw.

They were her new allies, her new friends. Vision filled each of them, and they were willing to find a way to stop the conflict. Somehow the entire world had changed in the course of a week, and she now counted humans among her staunchest allies.

Janai’s breath shook. “I want to do something different,” she whispered, “and that feels ...disloyal. Opportunistic.” Her lips pressed together for a moment. “She was a  _ good _ queen. I know - I know she was harsh with humans, but she understood the people, the pressures, and how to navigate the currents here.” 

_ “It’s not disloyal to serve your people. To protect them.”  _

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Gren’s eyebrows lift in surprise that he kept out of his words. With a shake of her head, Janai stared out the window again and swallowed. 

The words that had been spilling out moments ago were lodged in her throat again. Not until she felt Amaya’s hand on the small of her back did she realize the woman had risen. With a sigh, she let herself lean into Amaya’s light touch and glanced at her when the woman stepped up to her side. 

Janai turned to look at her, feeling the frustration in her own expression. Meeting Amaya’s eyes was a relief, and Janai ceased trying to put her words into thoughts. Amaya’s gaze held a clear understanding of the place where she was stuck.

When Amaya pressed her hand to Janai’s chest, Janai drew in a deep breath almost automatically. The grin that Amaya tried to stifle drew a reluctant chuckle from Janai, and Janai let Amaya draw her over to sit on the bed again. They both settled easily with their legs folded under them, and Janai slid back to make certain she was not blocking Amaya or Gren. 

_ “What kind of Queen do you want to be? Just here. Don’t worry about the speech. What do  _ you _ want to do?” _

“I want this alliance.” Janai blinked at how quickly the words came out. “And I want to stop fighting a war that no one can win. I want to ...” she could not help glancing in the direction of the Sunforge even though she could not see it from here. “...protect my people against Dark Magic. I want to heal the Sunforge.” Thoughts of the people disappearing or sick in the city made her breath hitch. “I want my people to survive this.”

The pressure of Amaya’s hand on her knee made Janai look at her.  _ “Those all seem like compatible goals.” _

“But not necessarily ones that the people will support.” 

Amaya tipped her head from side to side.  _ “They’ll support the part about Dark Magic and the Sunforge. Make it sound like the rest support that, that the rest is about protecting and helping your people. It’s the truth.” _

Janai blinked at her. “I ...suppose it is.”

Exasperation crossed Amaya’s face.  _ “No matter what’s between us, I  _ know _ you would never push for any of this if it didn’t protect your people.” _

Amaya was not wrong, but guilt pooled in Janai’s stomach. “It still  _ feels _ selfish.” 

_ “Why?” _

Janai stared at Amaya as she tried to pull her thoughts together. It was a good question. Voices from her past rose in her head, her mother on her remaining at a remove from her people, Khessa on her refusal to push past the Breach. 

Moments and memories cascaded over her: Khessa’s disdain when Janai had asserted Amaya’s worth, Janai’s arguments with her that they needed more information about what had happened to the egg, every argument they had over field movements. Even her anger at herself over not speaking to Amaya about letting the so-called “King” in Lux Aurea swirled in with the other moments. She had known the right thing to do, but she had not done it for fear of angering her sister, for fear of seeming weak.

“Because it feels  _ right _ .” she finally managed to whisper. Janai stared down at the bedspread, shaking with each breath.

Silence hung in the room, and she could not even hear the other two breathing. What a ridiculous thing to say. 

But Amaya’s fingers wound around hers. When Janai finally looked up, Amaya’s lips curved in a lopsided smile, and she nodded, that same sense of almost disorientation in her eyes.

As Amaya lifted Janai’s fingers to her lips for a light kiss, Janai studied her. “You feel it too. It is strange.”

Amaya dropped her hand as she nodded.  _ “It feels more right than what I thought was right before.” _ Her lips twisted.  _ “When Ezran and Queen Aanya asked me to lead the force of all of our people, it felt so right it felt selfish to agree.” _

“But you agreed because there was no one else who could handle it as well as you.” Janai remembered the moment Amaya had let herself agree, when Ezran had told her he needed her to do take on the task.

Amaya nodded.  _ “And there is no one else who understands the stakes of being Queen of Lux Aurea right now as well as you do. No one else is as motivated to end an endless war or to defend against Dark Magic.” _

They stared at each other for a long moment before Janai murmured, “You have a lot of faith in me.”

Amaya’s eyes warmed as she beamed.  _ “I know how hard you fight.” _

A laugh burbled up from deep in Janai’s chest, and she shook her head. “I have no idea how you do that to me. Take me from fuming to laughing like that. “

Mischief flashed over Amaya’s face.  _ “Magic, obviously.”  _

Janai lunged forward with a laugh, half-tackling Amaya on the bed. Amaya caught her but refused to fall back, giggling she looked up at Janai. With a wicked grin, Amaya pulled her into her lap, and Janai ended up straddling her general’s legs. Shaking her head at the satisfied look on Amaya’s face, Janai scattered kisses over her cheeks. When Amaya’s lips found hers, Janai sunk into the kiss with a low sound, melting into Amaya’s chest. 

The sound of chair legs shifting abruptly reminded her that they were not alone, and she broke off the kiss, her cheeks hot. When she looked over at Gren though, he was bent over the desk with an amused look on his face, scribbling away. 

“What is he doing?” Janai whispered to Amaya. 

Amaya blinked at her.  _ “Writing your speech.” _

Janai stared at Amaya. They had truly intended to write the speech in the end? “I did not -” Janai shook her head and looked over at him. “Gren, you do not actually have to write my speech.” 

To Janai’s disbelief, he simply waved her off. “I have plenty of good stuff here. It’ll take me a few more minutes. Go back to what you were doing.”

A giggle rose in Janai’s throat. “Kissing Amaya?”

Gren looked over at them with a laugh and signed as he spoke. “Well, Amaya doesn’t seem to mind you kissing her.” 

_ “I don’t,”  _ Amaya assured Janai with a serious shake of her head.

“You are both ridiculous.” Janai laughed as she turned back fully to Amaya. Janai’s fingers fluttered through the woman’s dark hair as she met Amaya's smile, unable to help wondering how she had found herself in the arms of someone who could make her laugh so readily.

The adoration in Amaya’s eyes as she looked up at Janai made her flush again. That was still astonishing too, that this fierce human general felt the same for her. With a quiet sound, she bent and brushed her lips over Amaya’s again, arching as her strong fingers curled into her sides. 

They fell over together on the bed and ended up lounging back against the pillows with Janai draped across Amaya’s chest and Amaya’s hand drifting up and down her back. When Gren finally looked up from the page, he gave a satisfied nod. “There we are.”

Janai tilted her head at him, and he rose to pass the speech to her. “I can make whatever changes you like to it, and then I will recopy it for you.” The smile Gren gave her was so earnest that she forgot to protest as she took the speech.

“Thank you,” Janai murmured as she twisted herself against Amaya so they could both read it together. 

With her head against her general’s shoulder, they read as Gren stretched and checked his notes. It took Janai only a few lines to realize that Gren had captured the cadence of her speech as though she had written the speech herself, perhaps better than she could have set it down on the page. Janai tucked herself tighter against Amaya, her eyes burning. 

By the time Janai had finished, her lashes were damp, and she felt Amaya’s arm tuck her close protectively. “This is a beautiful speech, Gren,” she managed to whisper. “But I ...I will not be able to get through it without crying.”

Once he finished interpreting her words for Amaya, the young commander glanced between the two of them but waited until Amaya nodded to answer. “With all respect, I realize that. I-” He sat down with a serious look on his face as he continued signing as he spoke. “Part of the reason Amaya is a great general is that she shows her heart. I think you could be a great queen for the same reason. You have a lot of heart. Give your people a chance to see it.” 

All Janai could do was stare at him then drop her eyes to the page. 

When he spoke again, Janai realized it was because Amaya had lifted her hands from her.  _ “I agree, but it’s up to you.”  _

Janai drew a deep breath and nodded. “I will think about it. It - It is truly an incredible speech, Gren. Thank you”

He flushed and ducked his head. “It was my pleasure.”

With a smile, Janai tapped the page. “I do have one more thing for you to add though.” 

Gren tilted his head curiously, and she gave Amaya a teasing glance before she hid her lips from her. “I want to announce Amaya’s new position.” 

A grin flashed over his face as Amaya looked between them with suspicion. Janai blinked at her innocently. “You will find out.” 

Amaya snorted at her and started to roll into Janai to bite at her shoulder when a familiar voice called out from the other room. “Janai? Are you here?”

Janai’s eyes went wide, and she suddenly realized something she had forgotten to tell Amaya. “Ori?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Next week, I'll hopefully be participating in Janaya Week 2020. If you're not already following[janayaarmy](https://janayaarmy.tumblr.com/) on tumblr to get all of the great content for that week, I strongly recommend doing so. There very likely will be a collection on here as well!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amaya finds out who Ori is, and Janai begins to regret introducing them. Meanwhile, the coronation looms closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Oof, busy busy, but I finally managed to get the Ori chapter done! Hopefully the next one will be a bit quicker, but I'm feeling sad about actually trying to wrap this up. Don't worry though, I've got a ton more random Janaya and TDP stuff to write, and I'm feeling like there's going to be a Part 2 to this once I finish this school term._
> 
> _A big thanks to Nightworldlove for developing Ori with me! (and a shout out to everyone over on the[Janaya Nation discord server](https://discord.gg/BeK73ZJ) for all the brainstorming)_

Janai leaped off the bed and out of Amaya’s arms before Amaya could figure out what was going on. She shot Gren a confused look. 

_“Someone in the other room. O-r-i or A-u-r-i maybe?”_ He explained with a shrug. 

A frown crossed Amaya’s face. By the time Janai opened the door, Amaya had slid off the bed and wandered over to Gren at the desk. Someone that Amaya couldn’t see flung themself through the doorway and pulled Janai into a full-body hug. 

“Sister! I have been so worried!” 

Amaya blinked when Gren interpreted. Janai had another sibling? The hug made sense then, and Amaya was pleased to see Janai hugging them back just as tightly. When the pair untangled, a shorter elf with a wild puff of orange hair came into view. 

“Ori, this is my - “ Janai coughed, and the other elf shot a curious look at her. “This is General Amaya and her interpreter, Commander Gren. They were part of the forces that fought with us at the Storm Spire. Amaya, Gren, this is my brother Ori.” 

Undisguised surprise crossed Ori’s face when he looked at them. “Humans in your bedroom? What _would_ Mother have said?” Mischief glittered in his gold eyes, and he winked at Amaya.

Janai smacked his upper arm, and he laughed easily. There was a brightness about him like a sunny day, and Amaya liked him instantly. He was around Soren’s age, she guessed, maybe a few years older. Narrow cornrows over the crown of his head held back his orange hair, and a series of gold rings decorated his long ears, ending in gauges in his lobes. 

He crossed his wrists in front of his face and offered them a shallow bow. “A pleasure to meet you, General, Commander.” 

_“Pleased to meet you too, Ori. Just call me Amaya.”_ Amaya gave a quick bow from the waist. When she met Ori’s eyes again, she was happy to see no hesitation in his nod.

“A pleasure as well.” Gren offered with a bow of his own. “And Gren is fine.”

Ori surveyed them curiously, but Janai tugged on his arm. “Come sit with me. How did you get here so early? I did not expect you until tomorrow!” 

It took a moment for Janai to actually get Ori’s attention because he was studying Amaya with some amusement. He gave her a little shrug and let Janai pull him out of her bedroom and to the couch in the sitting room.

Amaya and Gren followed them out but as much as Amaya would push Janai, she didn’t want to intrude. _“Shall we give you some privacy, Your Radiance?”_

Janai shot both of them a glare at the formal question and rolled her eyes. “No, stay.” As Ori settled next to her on the couch, the door popped open and Kazi darted through it.

“Your Radiance! Ori is-” Kazi broke off with a blink as Ori laughed. “You beat me here!” 

With a grin, Ori bounced off the couch to scoop Kazi up in a hug. Amaya couldn’t help shooting Gren an amused look that he returned. Amaya couldn’t remember any of the Sunfire elves they had met bouncing other than Kazi when they got excited. And only if Janai wasn't in the room. 

“I did! I had to make sure Janai was doing okay.” His lips twitched. “Turns out she had company. In her _bedroom.”_ Ori’s mock scandalized face made Amaya laugh, but Kazi blushed hard.

“Oh.” They ducked and suddenly found their shoes fascinating. 

Ori’s eyebrow rose, and he smirked. “So there _is_ something going on that I could have walked in on, hmmm?” 

Janai cut in, saving Kazi who looked like they might pass out from blushing so hard. “You do not have to answer that, Kazi.” Janai shot Amaya an apologetic glance, but she just grinned.

Kazi sagged in relief and avoided Ori’s knowing look as he dragged them over to the couch. “I didn’t even realize you and Janai were working together!” He seemed excited by the prospect as he looked between his sister and Kazi.

Amaya settled herself in one of the armchairs, and Gren plunked down on a cushion on the floor near her. When Kazi flicked their eyes briefly toward him, he wiggled his fingers in a wave. Amaya’s lips twitched. She was glad they were getting along. 

“Oh, she summoned me to help interpret for General Amaya before Commander Gren was in the city,” Kazi explained as if that made Amaya’s presence clear.

“Oh!” Ori's good humor faded as realization crept over his face, and he looked at Amaya again. “You were the human general who was in the city when-” 

Janai reached over to squeeze his hand as she interrupted, “She was.” Amaya could tell her voice was quiet. “She kept me from harm and helped me rally our forces.”

Amaya nodded her agreement, her expression softening as she met Ori’s gaze. _“I am so sorry for everything that happened.”_

The boy swallowed as Gren interpreted, and Ori let Janai pull him into a hug. Kazi rubbed his arm with a concerned look. Something about Ori told Amaya that he had not felt the full force of his grief yet. It was hard when there was no body to grieve, when it happened out of sight, but now he was back in Lux Aurea where he should have had two sisters and there was only one. 

Amaya caught Janai’s eye over Ori’s hair and jerked her head toward the door as she lifted her eyebrows in a question. If they needed privacy, Amaya wanted to give it. Janai shook her head and held Amaya’s gaze for a moment with almost a plea in her expression. Of course. She was barely handling her own grief, Amaya knew. Supporting her brother’s on her own might be beyond her right now. Amaya gave her a small nod and sunk into her chair.

Ori rested his head on Janai’s shoulder, and Amaya watched as Janai played gently with his bright curls. His fingers clutched Kazi’s hand, and Kazi leaned against his side, both of their hands clasping his. The way his bright eyes closed for a moment made Amaya want to hug him too, but he drew a deep breath and managed to steady himself.

He plucked at Janai’s dreadlocks and looked up at her. “I still don’t understand why you had a human general in the city, Sister. You explained everything else in your letter.” 

Janai bit her bottom lip and flicked her eyes over to Amaya. “General Amaya saved my life at the Breach.” Janai managed to keep her expression mostly steady, but Amaya knew her cheeks had warmed.

_“Which she repaid by capturing me!”_ Amaya shot Janai an impish look. Perhaps she could pull the pair of them away from this direction that neither of them seemed ready to go in. _“She thought I was too cute to leave behind. It turned out to be a good thing because then I was here to help.”_

Kazi tried to stifle a giggle, and Janai threw a pillow at Amaya with a laugh. “Or something like that.”

Ori blinked at Amaya then turned to stare at Janai, astonishment shining in his eyes. With a shake of his head, he looked at Amaya again. “How did you - And she even threw a pillow at you? I could never get you to have pillow fights with meeeee!” He laughed and poked Janai in the side. “Is this what my sister looks like in love?

Janai’s eyes went wide, and she smacked Ori’s hand. Even this far away, Amaya could tell that she’d blushed to the tips of her ears, and the little flick they gave confirmed it. When Janai didn’t answer, Ori rolled his eyes and slid off the couch, wandering over to sit on the arm of Amaya’s chair. She tilted her head to look up at him. 

“You’ll tell me more if she won’t, right?” He stuck his lower lip out.

Amaya laughed and patted his leg. _“Of course! What do you want to know?”_

“AMAYA!” 

Gren’s over-the-top interpretation of Janai’s yell made Amaya shoot her a cheeky grin. _“What?_

Ori pouted at Janai and leaned against Amaya’s shoulder. “I just wanted to know how she managed to seduce you! Is that so bad?” Without waiting for Janai to respond, he turned so Amaya could see his lips again. “She hasn’t even dated or had lovers in _years_! I’m impressed!”

“Just because I do not tell you about my love life does not mean nothing happens!” Janai’s eyes flashed as she glared at her little brother, and Amaya fought to keep from laughing.

“Oh please! You’ve been wound tighter than a -” 

“ORI!”

It took all Kazi and Gren could do to keep up with the siblings for Amaya, both of them trying hard not to laugh. 

Amaya gave Ori a smug look. _“I’m just that good.”_

Janai groaned and buried her face in her hands as Ori clapped. “Oh! I like you! Tell me _everything!_ ”

Janai jumped to her feet before Amaya could answer. “Ori, have you met Amaya’s nephews yet?” Amaya caught Janai’s quick pleading look and nodded as Janai continued, “The elder one is a mage. He is connected to the Sky Arcanum.”

The question broke Ori’s intense focus on Amaya, and his eyes widened as he turned to Janai. “A human? Connected to an arcanum? How?” 

Janai laughed. “I think you would have to ask him, and I am sure he would have questions for you.” She glanced at Amaya. “Ori is a mage. He was away studying.” 

_“Oh! Callum would love to meet you!”_ Amaya could hardly wait for Callum to learn about Ori now that she knew. He had been hoping to find a Sunfire mage or two to learn from, and Amaya could see the two of them hitting it off. _“He has questions about how Sunfire purification works. Do you want me to introduce you?”_

Ori nodded. “Please!”

“And we should also present you to the Dragon Queen and Zym.” Janai broke in.

That made him shiver a little. “Oh, I had not planned on-”

The put-upon sisterly look Janai gave Ori nearly made Amaya laugh. “They are here for the coronation, Ori.” 

He sighed, and Amaya patted his arm. _“Don’t worry. I’ll protect you.”_

It drew a soft laugh from him, and Kazi hopped up from the couch. “I think Callum and the others are actually up in the training ring. It’s about time for Soren’s cake, isn’t it?”

Amaya blinked. _“Oops, lost track of time!”_ Her wink made Janai blush and Ori chuckle. _“Up to the training ring then? We should go before he catches us.”_

Ori gave Kazi and Amaya a perplexed look. “Who’s Soren?”

“He is one of King Ezran’s crownguards.” Kazi supplied as they tugged on Ori. “I’ll tell you about everyone.” The two of them headed out the door toward the stairs.

Before she and Gren could leave too, Janai caught Amaya’s arm. “Please do not give him more details. This is bad enough.” Worry creased Janai’s forehead. “He is relentless sometimes.” 

Amaya let Kazi and Ori get ahead of them while Gren hung back to interpret for her. With a soft smile, Amaya lifted the elf’s fingers to her lips before explaining. _“I thought it would be easier for you if he focused on that instead of the heavier stuff. At least until the coronation is over.”_ Amaya let the concern she had been covering from Ori show in her eyes. _“I can stop if you want.”_

Janai stared at her, the mild irritation in her expression melting away. She ducked, and Amaya could feel the warmth on her cheeks. “Oh.” A smile crossed the elf’s lips, and she leaned into Amaya. “Thank you.” 

Amaya stole a quick kiss, and Janai took a moment to rest on her. They both took a deep low breath together as Amaya stroked her side before she pulled back to sign. _“Are there any other siblings I should know about?”_

Janai laughed and shook her head. “No, just Ori. I meant to tell you, but everything was so-” 

_“I know. We’re still getting to know each other’s people.”_ Amaya couldn’t help chuckling. _“At least you’re getting okay about kissing in front of Gren.”_

“I am, but I still need to work on it it.” Janai’s eyes danced and darted toward Gren. He laughed, and Amaya lifted an eyebrow at Janai. After looking between them, Janai quickly bent forward and claimed a playful kiss from Amaya.

Amaya giggled against Janai’s mouth and slid her arm around the elf’s waist. She was more than happy to help Janai get used to kissing while Gren was around. The instant she started to stiffen though Amaya broke the kiss and looked up.

Ori was in the doorway with Kazi coming up behind him, trying to grab at his arm. Amaya missed whatever he had said, but Gren quickly supplied it. _“Ohhh! So that’s what kept you!”_

Through her hand on Janai’s waist, Amaya could feel the woman’s frustration building. Amaya twisted, turning her back to the door to shield her sign from Kazi. Gren would know better than to interpret. _“Trust me?”_

Confusion crossed Janai’s face, but she nodded. Before Ori could break in again, Amaya dipped Janai and gave her a sharp hungry look that she hoped the elf would understand. The only way to make a younger sibling like Ori back off was to neutralize his teasing. Even with uncertainty still in her eyes, Janai took the suggestion and grabbed Amaya’s hair, pulling her into a hard kiss. Amaya felt a growl vibrating from Janai, but it suddenly turned into a giggle against her lips.

With a laugh, Amaya broke the kiss and looked over her shoulder. Ori’s hand covered his eyes and he wore a pained grimace. Both Gren and Kazi were giggling uncontrollably.

Amaya shot Janai a triumphant grin as she pulled her up. Janai lifted an eyebrow at Ori. “What? I thought you wanted to catch me kissing Amaya.” 

“Not like that!” He protested with a glare that looked remarkably like Janai’s.

Amaya smirked as she looked between them. _“Like what then? I’m happy to take requests.”_

Janai choked on a laugh and buried her face in Amaya’s hair as Amaya gave Ori a smug look. He wagged a finger at them, sputtered, then turned to leave, waving for them to follow him. Kazi’s lips twisted as they tried to tamp down their giggles.

Amaya lifted her chin and gave Janai a sharp grin. _“Victory!”_

Kazi covered their mouth and Gren snorted. Janai waved off their interpretations as she laughed. “I know that sign!” 

Ori shot them all another glare but was laughing by the time they all made their way up the stairs. Introductions and birthday cake and coronation preparations took up the rest of the day, and by bedtime, Amaya was exhausted and fell asleep curled around Janai in her bed.

A chill creeping over her chest woke Amaya a few hours later, and she blinked her eyes open. The room was dark. More importantly, Janai was not pressed up against her chest or even in the bed. Groggily, she lifted her eyes to search the room and found the elf staring out the window, framed by moonlight. 

The slump of her shoulders made Amaya frown. She untangled herself from the blankets and slid off the bed. When her fingers brushed Janai’s waist, the woman startled then glanced back at her. The moonlight caught a few tears on Janai’s cheeks, and the elf tried to flick them away as if that would stop Amaya from noticing them.

“I did not mean to wake you.” Even with the protest, Janai found Amaya’s hand and pulled her arm tight around her waist. 

Amaya shook her head and slid her other arm around Janai too. When she pressed her chest against Janai’s back, the elf sunk against her and folded her arms over Amaya’s, her fingers trailing over Amaya’s arms. They rested there for a few moments before Amaya nuzzled Janai’s neck. When Janai tipped her head to the side, Amaya couldn’t resist pressing a lingering kiss under her ear. 

Ori’s comment about Janai being in love still played in Amaya’s mind, even if it had been mostly to needle his sister. So far Janai had managed to hide her lips from view when she’d whispered those words, but at least a few times, her mouth had been against Amaya’s skin so Amaya knew that Ori was not wrong. The way Janai shivered against her and the way she relaxed into Amaya’s hold spoke as much as anything about Janai’s trust in her. 

It was not Janai’s feelings that Amaya found herself questioning though as she drew Janai back over to the bed. They climbed into the bed together, but before Amaya could ask her if she wanted to talk about her worries, Janai buried her face in Amaya’s chest. Amaya swallowed and wrapped her arms around Janai’s shoulders.

Janai’s fingers gripped the back of Amaya’s loose shirt, and Amaya felt another shudder of emotions roll through Janai’s body. She curled tighter around the woman. There was nothing she could do to lift the weight that was crashing down on Janai, no way she could shield her from the grief and responsibilities. 

All she could do was keep her breathing steady for Janai and try to knead away some of the tension in her back. And remind her she was not alone. Apparently it was something though because as Amaya worked her fingers down Janai’s spine, she felt Janai’s trembling start to ease. 

The fact that Janai let herself melt into Amaya stirred something in Amaya’s chest, and she curled tighter around the elf. Janai’s breathing slowly evened out, and with each stroke of Amaya’s hand down her back, Amaya could feel her going limp. It was such a strange thing, how easily Janai found comfort in her, and just how much Amaya wanted to give that comfort. 

Amaya let her head drop down on the pillow and shifted so Janai could rest more comfortably against her, but Amaya did not sleep. Instead, she glided her hands over Janai’s back to keep her body relaxed. Janai would not be alone if she woke again. Not tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually did a little drabble for Soren's birthday, and then I ended up expanding on it for Janaya week, so if you want to read it, [here it is!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22376107)


End file.
